Un livre étrange
by Erypice
Summary: Au sommet d'une grande tour faite de lourdes pierres se trouvait, non pas une jeune demoiselle attendant son prince charmant, mais un homme en noir. Les Hommes disaient qu'ils revenaient d'un face à face avec la mort lorsqu'ils le rencontraient, mais de qui s'agissait-il vraiment ? Je vous propose de le découvrir en la compagnie de ma plume.
1. Prologue

Au sommet d'une grande tour faite de lourdes pierres se trouvait, non pas une jeune demoiselle attendant son beau prince charmant, mais un homme en noir dont la plupart ignorait l'existence, il était vêtu d'une longue cape partiellement usée qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps, mis à part ses poignets qui, eux, étaient attachés à d'épaisses chaînes.  
Ceux qui le rencontraient, disaient qu'ils revenaient d'un face à face avec la mort, ou qu'ils venaient de rencontrer cette légende anthropomorphe connue sous le nom de "La Faucheuse", inutile de dire que lorsqu'on raconte que la mort en personne est prisonnière, les gens avaient tendance à rire au nez des conteurs!  
La tour était gardée par un vieil homme à l'allure de paysan, et tout deux recevaient parfois quelques visites dont le captif se trouvait être, en général, le centre d'intérêt.  
Ce dernier soupira, ce qui provoqua un écho qui résonna 20 mètres plus bas : jusqu'à l'oreille du gardien qui n'y prêta pas attention, il attendait un nouveau visiteur, et rien ne devait détourner son attention.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vieillard accueillit le nouveau venu. Après de vagues présentations quelque peu inutiles, ils montèrent lentement les escaliers tandis que leurs voix résonnaient entre les murs humides :  
 _"Est-il obéissant?"  
_ Demanda mollement l'inconnu en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour réchauffer ses doigts durcis et gonflés par le froid. _  
"Pour ça, il faudra gagner sa confiance"  
_ Répondit le vieil homme en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. _  
"Est-il fort?"  
_ Questionna l'autre tout en enfonçant son menton dans son écharpe. _  
"Je n'ai jamais réussi à soulever la moindre maille des chaînes qui le retiennent ; lui, les soulèvent comme s'il s'agissait d'un ridicule collier de perles.."_ _  
_  
Arrivé au sommet de la tour, l'homme observa en détail chaque centimètre carré de la pièce sans trouver de point à fixer. _  
_ _"Et bien! Pouvez-vous me dire où il se cache ?"  
_ Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire face au gardien qui s'était appuyer sur un mur et avait croisé les bras pour observer la scène. _  
"Peut-être au fond de la pièce, peut-être en face de vous.. Qui sait ?"_ _  
_L'homme ricana légèrement, et scruta une nouvelle fois l'endroit du regard avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec une masse noire, il écarquilla les yeux et fit un bond en arrière avant de bégayer : _  
_ _"Qu'est-ce ce que c'est que ça?"  
_  
Un mince sourire déforma lentement le visage de vieillard. _  
"Qui est-ce, vous voulez dire. Si un jour vous avez l'honneur de croiser son regard, vous découvrirez un monde que vous n'auriez jamais imaginé, cela transpercera certainement votre âme"  
_ Dit-il en dessinant, de son index, une croix invisible sur son cœur. _  
"C'est cela, cessez vos histoires, vieil homme, je hais les canulars."_ _  
_Répondit sèchement l'inconnu avant de s'empresser de descendre les escaliers sans le moindre signe de politesse à l'égard de son hôte.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna bruyamment jusqu'à leurs oreilles, mais les deux autres restèrent de marbre. Le gardien croisa à nouveau ses bras sur son torse puis fixa le plafond. _  
_ _"Cette génération est faite d'idiots, tu ne trouves pas, mon ami?"  
_ Demanda-t-il d'un air exaspéré en regardant son vis-à-vis figé dans la pénombre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, court "prologue", j'espère que l'intrigue vous intrigue ! (trop d'humour...)  
Je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire l'histoire, et, pour tout vous dire, je ne suis absolument pas sûr que le titre convienne véritablement à la suite des événements, héhé !  
Merci d'avoir lu :-)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle demeure

Le lendemain après-midi, le gardien était adossé à la porte d'entrée de sa tour, assoupit en plein soleil, les jambes étendues et les mains entre-lacées sur son ventre, tandis que son adroit chapeau de paille lui tombait sur le bout du nez.  
Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme qui en sortit était fort bien habillé contrairement au plus vieux, il était plutôt grand et avait de longs cheveux blonds, et un étrange regard doré.

La personne posa l'une de ses mains sur la poignée, mais fut arrêté dans son élan par l'autre qui avait tranquillement posé sa jambe sur ses pieds. _  
_ _"Je n'attends pas de visite, ou du moins, pas aujourd'hui."_ _  
_Dit-il sèchement en replaçant son chapeau. _  
_ _"Vous êtes le gardien ?"  
_ Demanda l'intrus en faisant un pas en arrière. _  
"On ne peut rien vous cacher"_ _  
_Répondit le vieillard sans même changer la hauteur de son regard malgré le soleil qui lui brulait lentement les yeux, le blond ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de sourire. _  
_ _"Que voulez-vous, jeune homme ?"  
_ Continua le gardien en appuyant sa tête sur la porte. _  
"Vient-on vous voir pour plusieurs raisons ?"  
_ Demanda le blond, légèrement surprit. _  
"Oh oui, certains viennent me voir pour me demander un verre de lait, pour avoir une discussion avec un vieil homme, ou encore retrouver leur chemin, et d'autres viennent pour le voir"  
_ Dit le gardien en ancrant encore plus profondément son regard dans celui de l'autre qui perdit son sourire avant de répondre : _  
"La dernière option sera celle qui m'aura menée jusqu'ici"  
_ L'autre soupira légèrement avant de se relever. _  
"Je vois, mais en général, jeune homme, les gens qui viennent pour rencontrer mon petit protégé m'envoient une courte lettre avant de pointer le bout de leur nez à ma porte"  
_ Dit-il en replaçant correctement son chapeau _  
"Pardonnez-moi, je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu parler de lui.."_ _  
_Répondit le blond en posant sa main droite au niveau de son cœur et de s'incliner doucement. Le vieux ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu mais se contenta d'accepter la vague excuse de l'inconnu. _  
_ _"Vous avez des questions, jeune homme?"_ _  
_Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée. Le blond acquiesça négativement, ce qui étonna fortement l'autre qui était habitué à recevoir des avalanches de questions avant même d'avoir franchit le seuil de la porte. Ils montèrent tranquillement les escaliers.  
En arrivant dans la pièce, le jeune homme observa attentivement cette dernière. _  
_ _"Dois-je supposer qu'il ne se montre que s'il en ressent l'envie?"_ _  
_Le plus âgé acquiesça, tandis que l'autre faisait le tour de la salle, l'œil attentif, observant chaque détail qui l'entourait.  
Après quelques minutes, la fameuse masse noire daigna se montrer, mais resta tout de même loin des deux autres.  
Le blond l'approcha prudemment, et tendit doucement sa main dans sa direction, l'autre fit de même, les lourdes chaînes glissant au sol creusèrent légèrement ce dernier, lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent, l'inconnu en eu des frissons, tellement la peau de l'autre était froide.

 _"Qui est-il, d'après vous?"_  
Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le vieillard qui resta figé, réfléchissant.. Jamais personne ne s'était montré aussi gentil envers son protégé, jamais on ne lui avait demandé qui il était avant ce qu'il était.. Ce jeune homme était-il de confiance?  
 _"Que lui voulez-vous?"_  
Questionna le gardien d'un ton autoritaire tandis que le blond admirait le membre squelettique qu'il tenait dans sa main  
 _"J'aimerais l'aider, il me semble perdu"  
_ Répondit-il d'une voix douce qui résonna entre les murs. L'autre fronça les sourcils en serrant légèrement les dents. _  
"Qui êtes-vous?"  
_ Le questionna le vieil homme tout en observant la scène. _  
"Veuillez m'excuser, j'en oublie les formalités. Je suis connu sous le nom de Cervus Coelum, je m'occupe de quelques égarés venu de l'autre monde. Nous sommes, en quelques sortes, une famille, je les aide à trouver leur chemin, mon manoir est une sorte d'école dont ils sont les étudiants et où je suis le directeur, et également professeur à mes heures perdues."  
_ Se présenta le blond en fixant son interlocuteur _  
"Et vous voudriez l'emmener avec vous, je présume"  
_ Soupira ce dernier en s'appuyant sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui _  
"J'aimerais"_  
Dit le blond en regardant la masse enchaînée. Le plus vieux croisa ses bras sur son torse, rentra le menton en fronçant les sourcils  
 _"Pourquoi accepterais-je?"  
_ Souffla-t-il d'un air septique avant que celui qui restait muet ne pose son autre main sur celle qui le caressait tendrement. Le vieillard écarquilla les yeux, complètement ébahit par ce qu'il voyait : son protégé avait-il, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, offert sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui..? Il soupira longuement avant de demander :  
 _"Promettez-vous de prendre soin de lui?"  
_ Le blond posa doucement sa main libre au niveau de cœur. _  
"Je le jure solennellement"  
_ Répondit-il d'une voix grave en enfonçant ses prunelles dorées dans celles du gardien qui plissa légèrement les paupières _  
"Vous me laisserez lui rendre visite?"  
_ _Questionna-t-il après un long moment d'hésitation._ _  
"Bien entendu"  
_ Répondit simplement l'autre, le vieux retroussa légèrement les lèvres en détournant le regard, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. _  
"Dans ce cas, je vous le laisse, mais avant, j'ai quelques informations qui pourraient vous être utiles"  
_ Finit par répondre le gardien en faisant signe au blond de le suivre.

Ils s'absentèrent une bonne heure avant de finalement retourner dans la tour. Le muet, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il était comme statufié.  
Le gardien détacha les lourdes chaînes de ses poignets. Lorsqu'elles tombèrent au sol, un gros bruit sourd résonna, et le sol se fissura, dévoilant, par la même occasion, les dégâts qu'avaient fait subir l'acier à la chair du silencieux : elle était complètement brulée, la nécrose semblait avoir entamée son travail depuis bien longtemps, laissant apparaître des tendons raides et le haut d'un radius grisâtre.  
Le blond déglutit difficilement et grimaça face à cette image.  
Celui qui avait été, jusqu'à présent, totalement immobile leva, en ce qui paraissait être une réflexe myotatique, les bras vers le ciel, le vieil homme l'aida à les baisser en plaisantant :  
 _"Il faudra faire attention à ça, ça pourrait faire des étincelles !"_  
Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers, aidant le capuchonné qui se fatiguait bien vite et avait perdu une bonne partie de sa motricité.  
Arrivés en bas de la tour, le vieillard dit doucement, l'air tristement blasé :  
 _"Mon ami, tu as beau ne pas être très bavard, je t'aime comme mon fils, je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.. Prenez soin de lui, je viendrais vous rendre visite au plus vite, bonne chance"  
_  
Après quelques longues heures de route, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir se trouvant au sommet d'une haute colline.  
Les murs étaient partiellement recouverts de mousse, et les pierres étaient légèrement ternies et usées. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les alentours, la demeure était littéralement introuvable, complétement perdue au milieu d'une épaisse verdure touffue qu'on ne trouvait nul part ailleurs, empêchant même le soleil de frapper le sol, créant une sombre ambiance et un air frais.  
Après être descendu de la voiture, le blond prit la main de l'autre afin de pouvoir le guider. Ils traversèrent une petite cour décorée d'une dizaine de rosiers aux étranges couleurs :

Le premier était fleuri de roses rouges sur lesquelles perlaient de fines gouttelettes de pluie, évoquant de minuscules taches de sang.  
Celles du second étaient blanches et brillaient comme la neige fraichement tombée au petit matin d'hiver.  
Les pétales de celles du troisième étaient d'un violet pâle et resplendissant comme la soie.  
Le quatrième était constellé de roses dont la couleur était semblable à celle d'une nuit sans Lune, et la rosée dispersée de part et d'autre des pétales brillait comme des milliers d'étoiles.  
Celles qui ornaient le cinquième étaient d'une faible couleur verte, si faible qu'il fallait s'en approcher de très près pour ne pas confondre leur teinte avec un beige laiteux.  
Le sixième rosier était bien plus garnit que les autres, les pétales étaient fait de deux couleurs bien distinctes mais se mariant à la perfection : le jaune et le orange, ils étaient croisés comme si deux peintures étaient entrées en collision mais, comme l'huile et l'eau, ne pouvaient se mélanger.

Le septième était décoré de roses dont la couleur était semblable aux perles de nacre : un mélange entre le blanc, le doré, le rose, et l'argenté.  
Celles du huitième étaient colorées de turquoise, mais elles avaient également quelques légers reflets pourpre, une apparence envoutante qu'on pouvait fixer, sans se lacer, jusqu'à la mort.  
Le neuvième était composé de roses d'or, ces dernières réfléchissaient tout ce qu'il se trouvait autours d'elles : ce qui donnait l'impression que les pétales étaient fait de mille et une couleurs.  
Et enfin, le dernier rosier était constellé de roses à l'apparence fragile, comme si elles étaient faites de cristal, et malgré leur légère couleur mauve, tout ce qui les entourait se trouvait reflété d'une faible couleur gris pâle..

Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall lumineux : tout était vitré dans ce manoir, ce dernier était construit autour d'un gigantesque terrain à ciel ouvert, et malgré la verdure trônant aux alentours, le sol de cet endroit n'était constitué que de terre retournée.  
Lentement, ils continuèrent à avancer dans la grande demeure, ne prêtant aucune attention aux bruits et aux chuchotements qui résonnaient derrière eux, après quelques minutes à zigzaguer dans des couloirs dont les murs étaient ornés de fresques aux couleurs mates et dont les dessins évoquaient de nombreuses créatures mythiques, ainsi que des paysages qui n'existaient pas, ou du moins, dans ce monde, il arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois, puis s'arrêtèrent. Cervus ouvrit cette dernière et fit entrer le nouveau venu.

C'était une grande pièce à la fois sombre et claire : la plupart des murs étaient composés de vitres, donnant une magnifique vue sur la verdure qui composait toute la haute colline. Il y avait un lit bien fait, quelques étagères, une grande armoire, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain.  
 _"Voici ta chambre, je te laisse visiter, je reviens dans quelques quart d'heure, à plus tard"_  
Dit le blond avant de sortir de la chambre, mais l'autre ne bougea pas d'un centimètre : il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas où il était, ni qui il était.. Il avait l'impression d'être plus prisonnier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.. Il était.. Perdu..

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un nouveau venu prometteur

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Cervus toqua à la porte de la chambre de son nouveau protégé. Il entra avec une petite valise bleu foncé qu'il déposa sur le lit, après ceci fait, il se retourna puis fixa la masse noire qui était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.  
 _"Tu n'as pas bougé? Je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements, bien évidement : tu les mets uniquement si tu le souhaites, rien ne t'oblige à les porter."_  
Dit le blond en posant son regard sur les poignets de l'autre, les plaies avaient totalement disparues sans laisser la moindre cicatrice, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il fronça les sourcils, mais, ce n'est pas cette guérison anormalement rapide qui l'interpella, mais la pâleur de sa peau, elle était aussi claire et pure que la neige, il n'avait que rarement vu quelque chose de semblable.  
 _"Est-ce que la lumière du soleil te brûle?"_  
Demanda-t-il en prenant les mains de l'autre, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier, malgré ça, il prit l'initiative d'assombrir la pièce en tirant les rideaux. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se retourna lentement : le silencieux avait disparu de son champs de vision, mais le blond savait qu'il n'était pas bien loin, il le chercha quelques secondes du regard, mais en vain.  
Il décida alors de sortir de la chambre pour laisser le nouvel habitant se faire aux lieux.  
A peine avait-il passé la porte que Cervus se retrouva devant une nuée de têtes curieuses. Il grogna en fermant la porte, et dit d'un ton sérieux :  
 _"Que faites-vous ici?"_  
Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, c'est donc pour cette raison que personne ne répondit, il soupira avant de reprendre :  
 _"Chacun de vous tous, ici, a eu le droit à son temps d'adaptation, laissons-le tranquille quelques temps. Vous voulez bien, jeunes gens?"_  
L'excitation retomba et tous baissèrent le regard, légèrement déçus, c'est alors que le blond frappa dans ses mains, et tandis que tous s'éparpillaient dans les couloirs, il avançait en disant à haute voix :  
 _"Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher !  
Vous pourrez accéder aux foyers dans une demi-heure !  
Le terrain est à présent fermé !  
Les cours nocturnes commencent dans deux heures !  
Et n'oubliez pas que la bibliothèque ne ferme jamais !"_  
 _  
_De son côté, le nouveau venu visitait tranquillement sa chambre, il avançait avec le touché et se butait de temps à autres à des objets.  
Il posa sa main sur un mur dont la texture le troubla : il n'avait jamais touché quelque chose de semblable, la structure était lisse au contact rapide mais rugueuse aux caresses lentes.  
Plus il avançait, plus ces étranges murs lui semblaient s'étendre, il finit par se croire égaré dans un interminable couloir..  
Après quelques minutes, alors qu'il songeait à arrêter son acharnement pour retrouver son chemin, il sentit un petit objet rond sous ses doigts, et, par son touché maladroit, l'enfonça involontairement dans le mur.  
Un liquide brulant se mit à couler sur sa cape, la réchauffant par la même occasion.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida d'enlever son lourd vêtement pour pouvoir sentir cette douce chaleur glisser directement sur sa peau ; une fois son épaisse cape retirée, elle dévoila un corps aux os disloqués, aux longs cheveux d'argent et à la peau fripée, tachée et presque entièrement dévorée par le temps et la vieillesse.  
Alors qu'elle coulait lentement sur son corps, il s'avéra que l'eau chaude commençait, lentement, à brûler et dissoudre ses vieilles chairs qui se renouvelèrent aussitôt, laissant place à une peau neuve, tout aussi pâle et laiteuse que l'ancienne, mais aussi pure que celle d'un nouveau né.  
Lorsque ses oreilles se reformèrent, elles étaient plus longues, plus fines, et discrètement pointues.  
Un nuage d'électricité émeraude apparue dans la pièce, mais fut d'emblée absorbé par le corps du silencieux, implantant dans la peau de ce dernier de nombreux dessins à l'allure tribale et d'un noir d'encre.  
L'un, symbolisant l'infini, apparu doucement dans sa nuque.  
Un second, représentant un livre, se présenta sur sa cheville gauche.  
Un troisième, ressemblant à deux longues entailles cicatrisées se dévoila progressivement dans son dos.  
Et enfin, autour de ses poignets émergèrent de multiples petits dessins de mailles croisées.  
Une deuxième brume colorée apparue, cette fois ci, elle pénétra sous sa longue masse capillaire blanchâtre, cassant cette dernière en millions de particules avant d'être remplacée par une épaisse touffe noire corbeau.

Sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que son bassin se redressèrent dans d'affreux craquements sourds, lui faisant gagner quelques centimètres, dévoilant un long corps squelettique où chaque os semblait vouloir s'échapper de son écrasante prison de peau. Et si sa cage thoracique était relevée, son abdomen était complétement plat. Sa mâchoire se rehaussa dans un claquement creux, affinant son visage par la même occasion. _  
_Ses longues canines frottaient contre ses lèvres déteintes alors qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, se réhabituant doucement à ces mouvements qui lui avaient si longtemps été impossibles.  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'habituer à la faible lumière qui éclairait les lieux et de pouvoir garder les yeux complétement ouverts. Il observa dans les moindres détails chaque chose se trouvant autours de lui, il voyait.. Pourtant.. Il n'avait ni pupille, ni iris. S'il n'avait pas eu ses longs cils noirs redessinant le contours de ses paupières, on aurait pu confondre ses globes oculaires à sa peau de neige.

Alors qu'il profitait tranquillement de l'eau chaude, celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement, et les marques noires aux traits tribaux disparurent en même temps. Il hésita à appuyer une nouvelle fois sur l'étrange bouton, mais finit par renoncer à l'idée, cherchant sa cape du regard, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il se baissa lentement et la ramassa. Comme lui : elle était comme neuve, et surtout complétement trempée..  
Il se releva et se rendit compte que le mur qui lui avait semblé si long quelques minutes auparavant était, en réalité, une petite pièce ronde de laquelle il sortit. Il fit quelques pas, s'habituant doucement à ses nouvelles jambes puis il observa la chambre, son regard se posa sur la petite valise que Cervus avait déposé sur le lit un peu plus tôt.  
Il déposa son habit ruisselant sur un crochet fixé à la porte de la modeste salle de bain et ouvrit le léger bagage, il en sortit des vêtements, tous d'une couleur qu'il connaissait bien : le noir, mais toutes ces choses lui étaient étrangères : il y avait quelques linges, un t-shirt, deux débardeurs, et quatre jeans. Il comprit vite comment enfiler un sous-vêtement et un pantalon, qui d'ailleurs, peinaient à tenir sur ses hanches, tellement elles étaient fines, mais c'est pour le haut qu'il eu le plus de difficultés, il tenta dans tous les sens, et après un bon quart d'heure, il finit par renoncer l'idée de l'enfiler, abandonnant le t-shirt totalement froissé sur la valise ouverte. Il fit le tour de la chambre, et malgré le noir total, il y voyait comme en plein jour, il observait chaque objet, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être l'utilité de certains.

Chaque rideau était bordeaux, mais l'un en particulier l'attirait, la texture lui rappelait celle de sa cape, il fit glisser sa main dessus, et le tira involontairement de manière un peu trop brutale, l'arrachant à ses anneaux. Le tissus abandonné au sol dévoila le paysage doucement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il hésita un instant puis fit un pas en avant, se cognant durement contre l'épaisse vitre, il posa sa main sur cette dernière, et, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer, se contenta d'admirer la vue.  
L'expression qu'il afficha lorsqu'il vu l'immense astre nocturne était celle d'un enfant découvrant le monde.

Quelques heures plus tard, les couloirs grouillaient d'adolescents, et alors que certains se bousculaient, que d'autres battaient des ailes et que quelques-uns se faufilaient entre les pas, Cervus, lui, esquivait chaque personne, il prit une grande inspiration et dit à haute voix : _  
"Le soleil se lève dans quinze minutes!  
Vous êtes prié de déserter les foyers!  
Le terrain sera accessible dans trente minutes!  
Les cours diurnes commencent dans quatre heures!  
Et n'oubliez pas que la bibliothèque ne ferme jamais!"_

Il soupira, répéter ce discours tous les jours le fatiguait au plus haut point, mais c'était une partie de son travail, car ses élèves étaient butés et avaient une fâcheuse tendance à l'anarchie.  
Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son nouvel élève, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra doucement, cherchant l'occupant du regard, mais en vain. Il s'approcha des rideaux, s'inquiétant du fait que l'un soit à terre, il le ramassa avant de le plier et de le déposer dans un coin, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain qui était déserte. Il ouvrit l'armoire mais elle était vide, il soupira et se dit que, peut-être, l'autre avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il se retourna, le soleil qui commençait à se lever éclaira la chambre, c'est alors que le blond vit la cape pendu au crochet et la valise ouverte, il fronça les sourcils puis sonda la pièce du regard une fois de plus.  
À peine avait-il fait volte-face qu'il tomba, mot pour mot, nez à nez avec le propriétaire de la chambre. _  
_ _"Bien le bonjour"_ _  
_Dit-il en reculant de deux pas, examinant son nouveau protégé de haut en bas, ou plutôt de bas en haut, étant donné que ce dernier était actuellement entrain de marcher tranquillement au plafond.

Après un salto arrière parfaitement contrôlé, il se retrouva au sol, face à l'autre qui venait seulement de remarquer ses yeux totalement blancs, il resta figé un instant face à ce regard insondable, mais il finit par s'y habituer, il tendit sa main avant de demander, l'air légèrement inquiet : _  
_ _"Est-ce tu me comprends quand je parle?"_ _  
_L'autre acquiesça mais ne répondit pas au geste affectueux. _  
_ _"Est-ce que tu sais parler?"_ _  
_Continua-t-il. Les secondes qui suivirent la deuxième question sembla éternité au blond, mais fut sans réponse _  
_ _"Je vois.. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup discuter avec le vieil homme dans la tour, ce qui explique pourquoi il disait que tu n'étais pas très bavard.."_ _  
_Dit-il poussivement en analysant le corps de l'autre, il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas boutonné son jeans, il s'en chargea sous un attentif mais invisible regard. Après ça, il alla chercher un t-shirt dans la valise, et expliqua comment l'enfiler au muet qui, malgré les précises indications du blond, avait un mal fou à différencier la tête des bras.

Une fois que ceci fut terminé, le blond aurait pu crier "victoire !", tellement ça lui avait semblé compliqué puis il se dit que, à leur prochaine rencontre, il se devait de remercier le gardien de l'avoir prévenu de la maigreur de son protégé.  
Personne était autant filiforme dans son école : il avait dû faire plusieurs fois le tour du manoir et demander à chacun de ses élèves pour trouver des vêtements aussi étroits. Il admira l'autre dans sa nouvelle tenue, et se rendit compte que, malgré le fait qu'il soit à présent boutonné, le pantalon était encore légèrement trop large pour lui, il soupira avant de sourire doucement en disant : _  
_ _"Si tu étais plus maigre, tu ne pourrais pas vivre.."_ _  
_Le ténébreux baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et en ouvrant légèrement le coin gauche de sa bouche, cette réaction laissa l'autre complètement figé, ne sachant pas de quelle façon il devait la comprendre, il se contenta d'attendre que le regard inapparent croise de nouveau le sien. _  
_ _"Le gardien m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, tu n'as vraiment plus aucun souvenir ?"_ _  
_Demanda-t-il en plissant les paupières, le muet acquiesça négativement. _  
_ _"Est-ce que tu sais ce que nous sommes ? .. Ce que tu es ?"_ _  
_Continua le blond en fronçant les sourcils, les secondes passèrent, mais le ténébreux ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait pas parfaitement ce que voulait dire le directeur qui entreprit de préciser ses questions : _  
_ _"Est-ce que tu sais que, comme chaque personne présente dans cette école, tu n'es pas humain?"_ _  
_Le ténébreux recula, et lentement, son corps disparu dans une épaisse brume violette, laissant Cervus planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air tout à fait perdu. Et alors que la chambre plongeait peu à peu dans le noir total, une chaleur étouffante envahit les lieux. Le regard du blond ne trouvait pas de point à fixer, lui qui n'était pas habitué à l'obscurité, c'était bien sa veine ! Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une voix, grave et douce, qui lui était purement étrangère résonna entre les murs : _  
_ _"Je le sais"_

Un orage éclata dans la chambre, un éblouissant éclair pourpre apparu en face de lui suivit d'un coup de tonnerre tellement puissant que le blond était certain que toute l'école avait dû en être, même futilement, assourdi, tout s'effondrait autour de lui, il ne comprenait plus rien, l'air qu'il respirait lui brulait lentement les voies respiratoires et il pensait sa tête sur le point d'exploser, mais il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, encaissant la douleur comme si elle n'existait pas, il avait l'étrange sentiment que s'il la laissait paraître, elle ne ferait que s'aggraver, et finirait par le tuer sur place.  
Tout à coup, tout se stoppa, les murs et le sol furent de nouveau éclairés par les rayons du soleil, l'atmosphère se refroidit, le lourd bruit devint acouphènes, la puissante lumière violette devint plus douce, plus agréable à regarder, et comme un bouclier d'électricité, elle tournait tranquillement autour du ténébreux qui unit ses mains dans lesquelles se forma une petite tornade modelée de cinq éléments qui n'étaient, en aucun point, fait pour s'enlacer : le vent, la foudre, le feu, l'eau, et la neige.  
Le regard du blond se perdit dans le mini cyclone, alors que l'autre le regardait en souriant doucement. _  
_ _"Vous savez, mon gardien m'a apprit beaucoup de choses sur la vie humaine et sur ce monde.. Mais.."_ _  
_Il perdit soudainement son sourire et ferma ses mains, réduisant sa création à l'état de cendres qui tombèrent lentement sur le sol en prononçant ce dernier mot. L'autre releva la tête, attentif _  
_ _  
"Qui sommes nous, nous?"  
_ Continua-t-il en fixant Cervus qui se redressa, un léger sourire trônant sur ses lèvres, il se remémorait l'arrivé de chacun de ses protégés.  
Tous, à peine arrivés, avaient cette question gravée dans leurs yeux, et il ne suffisait que de quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne franchisse la barrière de leurs lèvres, le regard parfois apeuré, parfois excité, parfois même vide, sans aucune expression, mais lui alors, il l'avait posé d'une façon hors du commun : il était le premier à lui montrer l'un de ses pouvoirs de son plein grès, et à présenter sa question de cette façon, parlant d'un savoir qu'il n'a pas encore dévoilé, ce garçon devenait de plus en plus intéressant à ses yeux curieux. _  
_ _"Tu le sauras bien vite. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un élève, ou apprenti si tu préfères. Tu apprendras à utiliser tes dons, et tu choisiras les cours auxquels tu souhaites assister. Ici, tu es libre à condition de respecter les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture des salles. Et une fois que tu auras appris à maitriser chacune de tes aptitudes, tu décideras de ton futur.. Mais, tout d'abord, connais-tu ton nom?"_ _  
_L'interpellé était resté figé, impassible, l'air plongé dans ses pensées malgré le fait qu'il ait attentivement écouté le court discours du blond, la question le troubla, il fouillait dans sa mémoire mais n'avait souvenir d'aucun nom, même celui qui lui avait tenu compagnie si longtemps restait comme anonyme dans son esprit.. _  
_ _"Mon gardien m'a toujours appelé "mon ami", mais n'a jamais évoquer un nom qui serait le mien"_ _  
_Ses paroles se faisaient de plus en plus lentes : sa mâchoire étant engourdie, articuler lui était de plus en plus difficile. _  
_ _"Ici, tout le monde à un surnom.. On t'en attribuera un bien vite, si tu es d'accord, bien entendu"_ _  
_Répondit le directeur après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion. _  
_Le ténébreux retroussa légèrement les lèvres en détournant son invisible regard, l'autre fronça les sourcils, il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cette réaction quelque part, mais il n'était pas capable de dire si elle laissait paraître de l'hésitation ou de la frustration. Il finit par reprendre : _  
_ _"Allez, viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter la maison"_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)  
J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, héhé, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;-) _  
_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Un sentiment familier

Cervus ouvrit lentement la porte, laissant l'autre passer devant.  
Le ténébreux observa chaque détail du sol au plafond, des fresques aux vitres. Plus ils avançaient, plus les gravures se diversifiaient, et plus les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves auxquels le nouveau, trop occupé à admirer les murs, ne prêtait guère attention, ce qui était loin d'être réciproque, des dizaines de regards curieux se tournaient dans sa direction : il attirait l'attention et faisait courir la rumeur des conversations . Ils s'arrêtèrent avant que le blond ne désigne quelque chose de la main tout en disant : _  
_ _"Voici le terrain, c'est là où tu apprendras à utiliser tes dons"_ _  
_Le nouveau tourna brutalement la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait l'autre, et observa la scène : deux personnes étaient à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, elles semblaient discuter tranquillement lorsque l'une disparue un instant et réapparue derrière l'autre qui se transforma en arbre, le ténébreux écarquilla les yeux en levant un sourcil sous le regard discret de l'autre qui riait en silence face à sa réaction. Ils continuèrent calmement leur chemin, arrivant dans le hall dont l'air était glacial, Cervus fronça les sourcils cherchant quelque chose du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne résonne dans la pièce :  
 _"Coucou!"  
_ Ils levèrent les yeux : une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre dépassait d'une auréole de glace argenté accrochée au plafond. L'inconnu se redressa : il s'agissait d'un garçon au visage qui semblait enfantin, à la peau aussi pâle que celle du ténébreux, habillé d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon noir, si on pouvait distinguer un sourire trônant sur ses lèvres, son regard restait caché derrière les longues mèches grisâtres qui lui tombaient sur les joues. _  
"Descend de là, tu veux"_ _  
_Ordonna le blond d'un air sévère qui le vieillissait atrocement. _  
_ _"Cervus ?"_ _  
_Paniqua le plus jeune avant de tomber de son perchoir et d'atterrir durement à plat ventre au sol suivit d'un anneau de glace, sur lequel il semblait, un jour, avoir été gravé un symbole représentant deux mains entrelacées. Le jeune homme grogna en s'empressant de ramasser l'étrange objet de givre avant de se relever difficilement. Le ténébreux recula face à la fine couche de glace qui recouvrait lentement les pierres, mais la gelée blanche rattrapa ses pas. Perdant son équilibre, il bascula en arrière mais le jeune l'attrapa par la taille, retenant sa chute en disant : _  
_ _"Héhéhé, excuse moi, je ne maitrise pas encore ça.. Mais dis moi, t'es.. nouveau.. toi..."_ _  
_Ses paroles furent de plus en plus lentes lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux totalement blancs de son vis-à-vis. Il serra ses mâchoires en sentant les côtes de ce dernier glisser sous ses doigts alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser.  
Une fois ceci fait, il le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds _  
_ _"Tu ne portes pas de chaussures, mais tes pieds ne gèlent pas..?"_ _  
_Demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sujet de sa question, et les sourcils doucement froncés d'étonnement _  
_ _"Les tiens non plus"_ _  
_Constata le ténébreux qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'autre, l'argenté afficha un doux sourire moqueur, puis tendit sa main dans laquelle apparu un petit sablier de glace. _  
_ _"Je contrôle la neige, la glace, et le vent de l'hiver qui gèle le nez de ces fameux humains : si mon corps ne supportait les plus basses températures, ce serait le comble de l'ironie elle-même, mon cher, mais toi, que contrôles-tu?"_ _  
_Demanda-t-il en envoyant le petit dessin de glace sur la joue de celui qui lui faisait face. Cervus prit la parole : _  
"On le saura bientôt. Veux-tu bien t'envoler, ouvrir les portes, et demander aux jumeaux de faire fondre tout ça, que la pièce se réchauffe un peu ?"_ _  
_Le jeune acquiesça alors que son corps se soulevait tout seul, il partit comme s'il faisait partie intégrante du vent. Les deux autres continuèrent leur chemin, le blond indiqua l'endroit de chaque salle, celles de cours, les foyers, les salles à manger, les chambres des élèves, la bibliothèque, son bureau, il lui expliqua même comment accéder au toit et au sous-sol.

 _"Ici, tu es libre, à condition de suivre quelques règles :  
Les entraînements se font uniquement au centre du manoir, soit au terrain et nul part d'autre.  
Même si tu n'as que deux cours par semaine, tu te dois d'y assister sauf sous dérogation.  
Tu peux utiliser tes dons quand tu le veux à condition de ne rien dégrader et de ne blesser personne.  
Tu devras respecter les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture des salles, tu n'auras pas besoin de les apprendre ou de les noter car elles changent chaque jour, je les annonce chaque soir et matin."_ _  
_Depuis le temps qu'existait son école, Cervus connaissait parfaitement la marche à suivre pour que ses élèves se sentent un minimum chez eux malgré les règles imposées, il faisait également tout son possible pour faire vivre en harmonie ceux qui étaient destinés à s'entretuer.. _  
"Et bien, jeune homme, j'espère que tu as une bonne mémoire, et que tu te souviens de l'endroit exact où se situe chaque salle ainsi que ta chambre, car je te laisse ici, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je viendrais te trouver en après-midi, d'accord?"_ _  
_Continua le directeur avant de doucement disparaître dans la foule. Le nouvel élève resta figé quelques minutes, fixant le sol, puis il finit par avancer lentement, dévisageant chaque fresque.  
Il marchait sans s'arrêter, faisant plusieurs fois le tour du manoir sans même s'en rendre compte tandis que les couloirs se vidaient doucement.  
Il s'arrêta dans le hall, face à l'une des vitres, observant tranquillement la verdure, celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu contempler du haut de sa prison qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme sa maison, il songeait au fait que cette dernière était à présent cette école, il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'y faire, ce qu'il allait apprendre, découvrir.. _  
_ _  
"Hey, Exos"_ _  
_Résonna une voix qui lui semblait familière, il fit volte-face, tombant nez-à-nez avec le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt : celui-ci avait attaché son épaisse crinière de cheveux gris sombre en une haute queue de cheval, dégageant son visage et révélant des yeux en forme d'amande d'un profond vert clair. Il était allongé dans le vide, le menton posé sur les paumes de ses mains, il le fixait avec un regard envouté, et un sourire idiot scotcher aux lèvres. _  
_ _"Dois-je comprendre que "Exos" est le surnom que tu m'as trouvé ?"_ _  
_Dit le ténébreux avant de retrousser les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, cette appellation ne lui plaisait pas, elle lui faisait penser à quelque chose, mais quoi ? Tout semblait flou dans son esprit, l'autre ria légèrement _  
_ _"J'hésitais avec "Eyeless" mais je trouve que "Exos" te correspond bien ! Dis, t'as faim?"_ _  
_Dit-il rapidement en s'approchant de lui, comme s'il voulait que ses paroles aillent plus vite que la vitesse du son, tandis que le nouveau reculait précautionneusement, en acquiesçant négativement. L'argenté grogna en fronçant les sourcils puis se redressa, posant ses deux pieds au sol, il reprit, toujours aussi hâtivement : _  
_ _"Si t'étais plus maigre, tu serais mort ! Je suis sûr que tu crèves de faim, tu manges quoi, toi ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir à quelle classe tu peux bien appartenir, t'as un peu l'air de sortir de nul part... À la limite, je peux aller piquer un truc neutre à la cantine, genre une miche de pain.. Le problème, c'est que le temps que je te la ramène, elle sera sûrement glacée et faudrait que tu la fasses décongeler.."_ _  
_Le ténébreux pencha la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard désespéré _  
_ _"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je sais : voler c'est mal.."_ _  
_Soupira l'argenté en détournant le regard, l'air boudeur _  
"Tu parles trop"_ _  
_Dit doucement le nouveau en réfléchissant : il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir, un jour, eu faim, ou même d'avoir manger quelque chose : il avait toujours refusé, comme par automatisme, ce que lui proposait le vieil homme, peut-être était-ce pour ça que son corps était si spectral..  
Alors qu'il était à présent perdu dans ses pensées, un petit flocon de glace éclata dans son cou, il releva la tête brusquement, comme si on le réveillait en lui lançant un sceau d'eau à la figure. L'autre lui fit un grand sourire en s'approchant rapidement de lui tout en disant : _  
_ _"Dis, tu aurais quelque chose à me montrer ? Qu'on voit un peu ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Je vais te demander de balancer un de tes dons sur un des miens, d'accord ?"_ _  
_Le ténébreux leva un sourcil, l'autre réfléchit quelques secondes puis, d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre de regarder sa main gauche dans laquelle il fit apparaître une boule de neige, puis lança cette dernière en retroussant légèrement le nez involontairement. _  
_ _"à toi"_ _  
_Dit simplement l'argenté alors que la sphère commençait tout juste à rebrousser chemin, l'autre fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il leva la main dans la direction de la chute, une douce électricité violette traversa ses doigts, et rejoint à tire d'aile l'hydrométéore, le faisant exploser en une pluie de flocons mauve qui s'éparpilla dans la pièce.

Le jeune, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, affichait des yeux aussi brillant que ceux d'un enfant découvrant, pour la toute première fois, la neige, ce qui fit doucement sourire le ténébreux, mais lorsque ce dernier ferma sa main, les particules de glace se rejoignirent, reformant la sphère de départ mais teintée d'un violet pastel, brillant comme une étoile dans la nuit, l'argenté l'attrapa au vol, puis la plaça à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, détaillant du regard la perfection qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent; tout deux sidérés par ce qui venait de se produire. Prit d'un fou rire, l'argenté s'envola, traversant la pièce de part et d'autre à une vitesse si folle que l'autre peinait à le suivre du regard, après quelques secondes, il revint en face d'Exos. _  
_ _"Imagine ça en grand.."_ _  
_Dit-il en regardant leur œuvre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il sautillait comme un enfant impatient ; il lui demandait de concevoir l'idée, mais l'autre savait parfaitement ce que l'argenté avait derrière la tête : un garçon contrôlant la neige ne devait sûrement connaître que l'immaculé, un profond désir de couleurs devait sans doute troubler ses pensées. _  
"Hey, Yuki"_ _  
_L'interpellé rangea la boule de neige colorée dans la poche de son sweat, puis se retourna. Il fit face à un homme à l'allure plus mature que les deux autres, il avait les yeux bleus clairs et les cheveux d'un orange flamboyant aux pointes ambrés. Il n'était pas bien grand et vêtu d'un t-shirt azur, d'un pantalon vert foncé, et de lourdes chaussures noires. L'argenté le pointa du doigt en plissant les yeux avant de dire : _  
_ _"Ignis !"_ _  
_Le désigné ria légèrement en acquiesçant négativement, l'autre mécontent, grognait que ce n'était pas possible qu'il se trompe à chaque fois, le roux continuait de se moquer de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le ténébreux : il perdit son sourire en une seconde, un frisson le parcouru, il était effrayé, mais la raison pour laquelle il venait chercher le jeune ne pouvait pas attendre que ses claquements de dents ne cessent, il dit d'une voix sérieuse bien que légèrement tremblante : _  
"Tu peux venir ? Le triton est entrain de crever.."_ _  
_L'autre acquiesça et fit signe de venir à celui qui restait muet.

Ils se dépêchèrent de traverser le hall ainsi que quelques couloirs avant de se retrouver dans l'enceinte du terrain, il y faisait une chaleur étouffante, la même que celle qui avait envahit la chambre du nouveau lorsqu'il avait montré un de ses dons à Cervus quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il s'y trouvait deux hommes, l'un était couché au sol, habillé d'une fine chemise blanche, d'un short brun foncé et de sandales, il avait le visage très fin, les cheveux vert pâle et l'iris rouge, sa peau était craquelée et il respirait bruyamment comme à l'agonie, l'autre était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jeans, il était la réplique exacte du rouquin, mis à part ses yeux qui étaient bleus-gris .  
Ces deux derniers ainsi que l'argenté se réunirent autour du quatrième sous le regard attentif du ténébreux. L'argenté fit apparaître, au dessus de l'homme à terre, un épais arc de glace tandis que les deux roux soufflèrent à l'unisson sur ce dernier qui fondit en quelques secondes, l'eau tomba d'un flot sur celui à terre qui se redressa d'un coup, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, il dit : _  
_ _"Ignis, on avait dit que tu ne devais pas assécher l'air autour de moi ! Merci Yuki, merci Cinis"  
_ L'argenté l'aida à se relever, puis leva son bras gauche dans le vide, un micro-climat se créa dans le terrain, l'air était si chaud que les flocons, à peine apparues, fondaient aussitôt, ce qui créa une fine vapeur qui refroidit doucement l'atmosphère. L'eau qui commençait à ruisseler sur la terre disparu en même temps que les craquèlements de la peau de celui qui avait les cheveux teintés d'une couleur verdâtre, ce dernier soupira de bien-être avant de faire craquer sa nuque, ses pupilles se dilatèrent au point d'envahir totalement ses yeux, sa peau se recouvrit partiellement d'écailles couleur jade, il s'étira lentement et lorsque ses mains furent de nouveau en face de son torse, une sphère d'eau apparue dans chacune d'elles. Les deux roux reculèrent brusquement, alors qu'il avançait vers eux. L'argenté se précipita entre les trois en ricanant nerveusement avant de dire : _  
_ _"Marius, calme-toi, et puis Cinis y est pour rien !"_ _  
_Celui qui n'était pas désigné grogna, mécontent du fait de ne pas être défendu, mais celui à qui était adressé cette phrase ne sembla aucunement dissuadé, il continuait ses pas comme si de rien était, ce qui fit paniquer les trois autres, le regard de l'argenté se posa sur le ténébreux qui assistait à la scène.  
Marius lança ses bulles d'eau aux visages des jumeaux qui s'énervèrent, leurs pupilles se dilatèrent à en faire disparaître leurs iris et leurs peaux rougirent en synchronisation, des milliers de petites étincelles se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle autours d'eux, et d'un mouvement de main, tombèrent au sol, créant deux marques flamboyantes rejoignant l'écailleux, et brûlant les chevilles de Yuki qui grimaça de douleur.  
Une pulsion s'empara de la poitrine de celui qui était resté muet face à la scène qui se déroulait sous son regard, ses traits se tendirent, ses côtes se serrèrent, il éprouva un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà ressentit mais qui lui était étrangement familier : l'injustice.  
Deux iris argentées se dessinèrent dans ses yeux suivit de près par deux pupilles en forme d'épée. La pression de son thorax parcouru tout son corps, faisant bouillir son sang qui s'excita à l'intérieur de ses chairs : il brulait comme une braise. Un épais cumulonimbus se forma au dessus de leurs têtes, et alors que le tonnerre débutait son grondement tintamarresque, il pointa ses mains en direction de celui qui avait été injustement blessé. Ceux qui se trouvaient autour de ce dernier furent traversés par un éclair qui les projeta au sol ; les roux avaient la peau légèrement givrée et leurs dents claquaient derrière leurs lèvres faiblement bleutées, tandis que l'autre avait ses écailles asséchées et blanchâtres.  
Le nuage se dissipa et les yeux du ténébreux redevinrent dénué de couleur alors que les traits de son visage se détendaient peu à peu.  
Tout ceci s'était passé si vite que l'argenté ne savait même pas si ce qu'il venait de voir était réellement arrivé ou si c'était le résultat de son imagination, il était figé au milieu des trois comateux, ses pensées s'emmêlèrent alors qu'il sentait ses jambes s'affaiblirent sous son poids, il lança un regard à la fois craintif et surpris au nouveau, puis dit d'une voix faiblement sarcastique : _  
_ _"Si tu veux mon avis, Exos, tu ne fais pas partie des gentils.."_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :-) _  
_


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une première confrontation

_"Si tu veux mon avis, Exos, tu ne fais pas partie des gentils.."  
_ _  
_Le désigné fronça les sourcils en retroussant les lèvres : il ne savait pas quoi penser, il n'avait pas réfléchit avant d'agir mais ce qu'il avait fait lui paraissait logique : punir ceux qui avait fait du mal à Yuki, et même si ce fut involontairement, ça restait injuste et surtout sans raison... Le regard de l'argenté changea de cible : fixant quelque chose derrière le ténébreux. Ce dernier se retourna dans la direction : Cervus, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, était posté dans le couloir. Les mains dans le dos, il avança lentement, traversant la vitre comme si elle n'existait pas, dévisageant un à un les trois hommes inconscients, tandis que Yuki reculait précautionneusement. _  
_ _"Tu as respecter les règles, mais es-tu capable de soigner les blessés ?"_ _  
_Demanda le blond en se retournant vers le nouveau dont les traits se tendaient discrètement : pourquoi devrait-il les aider ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, ces trois là méritaient bien de souffrir un peu, non ? _  
_ _"Vu ce qu'il vient de faire, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit druide"_ _  
_Répondit l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils avant que Cervus ne lui lance un regard des plus sévère en disant : _  
_ _"Si tu as_ _sistais à tous tes cours, mon cher Yuki, tu saurais qu'il existe quelques mutants dont on ignore totalement les dons et la puissance, peut-être bien qu'il en fait partie.. Enfin bon, va chercher de l'eau et des couvertures pour ces trois brutes, je m'occupe de notre nouvel ami"_ _  
_L'argenté soupira longuement avant d'acquiescer et, malgré son air boudeur, s'envola, sortant de la salle à toute vitesse, tandis que, sans même regarder le ténébreux, le blond reprit : _  
_ _"Viens avec moi"_

Ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau de Cervus : c'était une grande pièce dans laquelle il y avait des centaines de classeurs alignés sur tant d'étagères que ces dernières semblaient soutenir les murs. Le blond sortit quelques feuilles d'un tiroir de son bureau, puis les posa sur ce dernier, en disant : _  
_ _"Étant donné que tu es désormais un de mes élèves, il me faudrait quelques informations. Puisque tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom, nous t'appellerons par le surnom que Yuki t'as trouvé, soit : Exos. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu me dises si tu connais ton âge, et l'étendu de tes dons, après ça, nous irons te mesurer et te peser, d'accord ?"_ _  
_L'autre acquiesça mais fut incapable de répondre aux questions, suite à ça ils se rendirent dans une petite pièce en face de celle dans laquelle ils étaient, le blond prit les mesures du nouveau. _  
"Je ne comprends même pas comment tu fais pour tenir sur tes jambes, tu mesures 1m87 pour 39 kg. Tu ne pèses quasiment que tes os et tes organes.. Dis moi, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?"_ _  
_Demanda le blond alors qu'ils retournaient dans son bureau, mais le ténébreux ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec l'argenté. Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister, le blond décida de changer de sujet, il sortit un livre du tiroir central de son bureau, il l'ouvrit à la première page et le plaça sous le nez de l'autre _  
_ _"Si tu en es capable, lis cette page"_ _  
_Dit-il d'une traite, l'autre fronça les sourcils, retroussant les lèvres et détaillant l'écrit du regard pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'entamer sa lecture en bégayant légèrement : _  
_ _"Il y a fort longtemps, dans un monde qu'on appelle, aujourd'hui encore, "La Géhenne", prospéraient toutes sortes d'espèces aujourd'hui reconnues en tant que personnages mythiques, fantastiques..  
Il y avait les diables, les démons, les anges, les gardiens, les shamans, les dieux, les dragons, les hybrides, les sorciers, et bien d'autres ! C'était un monde vaste aux paysages colorés, emplis de verdure, chacun avait sa place, tous étaient reconnu pour qui et ce qu'ils étaient.  
Puis, comme chaque histoire, il y eu un jour où tout changea.  
Un portail aux mille et une couleurs était apparu en plein milieu d'un champs.  
Un nouveau monde venait de se créer face au leur, les dieux le nommèrent "Assiah". Il attirait les curieux, et faisait fuir les craintifs, certains disaient que c'était une nouvelle porte de Jugement, mais les dieux l'auraient su, or ce n'était pas le cas, les habitants de la Géhenne commencèrent à semer la zizanie entre eux. Les peuples se séparèrent, et la guerre éclata."  
_La voix du ténébreux se faisait de plus en plus douce au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, tandis que l'autre prenait quelques notes sur une feuille qu'il plaça dans le classeur avant de le fermer _.  
_ _"Bien, tu sais, peu savait lire en arrivant ici.. Qui t'as appris?"_ _  
_Demanda le blond en rangeant le dossier avec les autres **,** mais Exos ne répondit pas : il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Cervus se dirigea vers la porte en faisant signe à l'autre. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et traversèrent les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque avant d'y entrer. On ne distinguait même pas les murs, tellement les rangées de livres étaient nombreuses.

Une petite femme, aux longs cheveux roux bouclés et aux yeux azur, vêtu d'une robe et de ballerines vertes apparue devant eux. _  
_ _"Bienvenue dans mon antre, puis-je vous aider ?"_ _  
_Dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce et mélodieuse, mais son visage pâlit lorsque son regard se posa sur le ténébreux. Le blond s'avança : _  
_ _"Dis moi, Iris, tu as quelque chose sur les mutants ?"_ _  
_La rouquine réfléchit intensément quelques secondes, puis deux ailes semblables à celles des papillons et ressemblant à du cristal sortirent lentement de son dos, elle s'envola, traversant les rayons de bouquins à une allure folle. Elle revint avec un petit parchemin dans les mains _  
_ _"Les mutants ne sont pas un peuple officialisé et ils sont si peu.. Nous n'avons que de minces informations à leur sujet"_ _  
_Cervus prit précautionneusement le morceau de papier, le déroula et lu attentivement l'unique phrase qui y était notée avant de soupirer : _  
_ _"Ils ont été créés par Hadès.. Tu n'as rien d'autre?"_ _  
_La petite rousse acquiesça négativement, l'air gênée en reprenant le parchemin.  
Le blond la salua puis ils sortirent de la pièce, et traversèrent, une fois de plus, les couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit "salle de cours n°9", ils entrèrent ; à l'intérieur se trouvait deux grands tableaux à craie sur l'un des murs, les autres étaient recouverts de dessins et de cartes, il y avait une vingtaine de chaises dispersées dans la salle dont trois étaient occupées : l'une par un homme à l'allure androgyne, vêtu de gris, aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux d'une couleur noisette si profonde que lorsqu'on les fixait attentivement on ne pouvait y voir qu'une couleur passionnée : un rouge sanglant. Les deux autres étaient occupées par deux jeunes gens : un garçon et une fille, tout deux de petite taille et au visage enfantin, il étaient entièrement vêtu de blanc, les cheveux mi-longs à la teinte semblable aux boutons de nacre, et les iris colorées d'un léger pourpre. _  
_ _"Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, vous êtes d'humeur pour un petit duel contre Exos?"_ _  
_Les questionnèrent le blond, le sourire aux lèvres, montrant le désigné de la main. Les trois autres fixèrent ce dernier quelques secondes puis se regardèrent un instant avant de se lever en parfaite synchronisation.

Ils entrèrent dans le terrain, Cervus demanda au ténébreux de se placer au milieu de la pièce. Une fois ceci fait, les trois jeunes se questionnèrent du regard pour savoir qui serait le premier à faire face au nouveau, le brun finit par prendre l'initiative, et tandis que les trois autres sortaient de la pièce pour regarder la scène depuis l'extérieur, il se plaça face à l'autre, il prit une grand inspiration :  
 _"Enchanté de t'affronter, Exos. Mon surnom est Lamia, je fais partie du peuple vampirique, et comme tu ne connais pas encore tes dons, je te laisse découvrir les miens."_ _  
_Dit-il avant de reculer puis de disparaître sous une course folle.  
Ses pas étaient inaudible, mais alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les atomes d'azote, il donnait un délicat élan à ceux d'oxygène, mais, malgré sa légèreté, le ténébreux le sentit glisser sur sa peau. Il tourna lentement la tête, et plus il se concentrait, plus il sentait le doux courant d'air. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant la salle et après quelques secondes, il réussit à repérer le brun, et alors que ce dernier lui fonçait dessus, la collision se fit entre main et torse : Exos l'empoigna par le t-shirt, faisant craquer ce dernier par la même occasion, et le plaqua au sol dans une telle violence que ses pieds ainsi que le corps de l'autre s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. Lamia attrapa le bras de l'autre, mais plus il forçait pour l'éloigner, plus le ténébreux appuyait son poing sur ses côtes, le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsque celles-ci commencèrent à se plier lentement sous la pression, il se débattu de plus en plus rapidement, et finit par réussir à s'échapper de l'emprise.  
Il s'éloigna doucement, et tomba à genoux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, une fois qu'il eu réussit, il se retourna vers Exos, le fixant d'un œil, l'autre étant caché derrière un longue mèche brune _  
_ _"Il faut croire que je ne suis plus le plus fort de l'école"_ _  
_Dit-il d'un air mesquin alors que les trois spectateurs entraient dans la pièce.  
Cervus tendit sa main à Lamia qui l'attrapa, et alors qu'il se relevait, les faux jumeaux se plaçaient face au nouveau qui avait encore les pieds quasiment enterrés. _  
_ _"Nous sommes enchantés de t'affronter, Exos. Je m'appelle Luce et voici mon frère jumeau Angel, les jumeaux fonctionnent par paire, c'est donc pour ça que nous seront deux contre un pour ce duel"_ _  
_Dit la petite aux cheveux de nacre, tandis que le blond et le brun sortaient de la pièce.  
Sous le regard attentif du ténébreux, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se donner la main, ils fermèrent les yeux en inclinant légèrement la tête. Une éblouissante clarté se créa autours des deux enfants, l'autre plissa les yeux tandis que la lumière continuait de se faire de plus en plus vive. Exos mit ses mains devant ses yeux qui commençait à devenir rouges de brûlure, et alors que la douleur se calmait, il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son torse.  
Ses côtes se serrèrent, il retira ses mains de son visage tandis que les jumeaux le fixaient attentivement. La tête du ténébreux commença à tourner, plus les secondes passaient, plus son corps s'affaiblissait, il retira ses pieds de la terre avant de d'avancer de quelques pas.  
Il serra les poings alors que son dos se courbait, sa tête s'élança en arrière, il grimaça avant de hurler alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de sa peau et assombrissait la pièce. Un éclair sortant de son corps éclata autour de lui, créant une onde de choque qui mit à terre les deux autres et fit trembler les vitres. Le cri du ténébreux se stoppa au moment où la fumée se dissipa, il reprit sa respiration en fixant les jumeaux qui se relevaient difficilement, une fois qu'ils eurent réussi, ils lui lancèrent un regard effrayé.Cervus entra accompagné du brun, il s'approcha du nouveau, avant de dire à l'attention des trois autres : _  
_ _"Merci de l'avoir affronté, allez vérifier que vous n'êtes pas blessés."_ _  
_Ils acquiescèrent ensemble avant de quitter rapidement la salle.

Le blond adressa à l'autre un regard intrigué qui dévoilait une grande curiosité à l'égard de ce dernier. _  
_ _"Comment te sens-tu?"_ _  
_Demanda-t-il lentement bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement lire la réponse sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. _  
_ _"Je vais bien"_ _  
_Répondit simplement le ténébreux.  
Cervus le fixa de bas en haut, observant chaque détail de sa peau : il cherchait une brûlure, une marque, une coupure, n'importe quel détail qui prouverait que ses chairs auraient été blessées ou simplement égratignées, mais ce fut en vain. Sa peau était intacte, même ses yeux qui avaient légèrement rougit quelques minutes plus tôt avaient à présent parfaitement retrouvés leur couleur d'origine. Il soupira, hésitant à dire ce qu'il pensait, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lancer : _  
_ _"Je ne sais pas quel peut être ton peuple.. Je n'en connais aucun qui puisse contrôler une pareille foudre, être aussi fort, et transformer la lumière des anges en magie noire en même temps.. Alors, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions la réponse, tu seras, en quelques sortes, simplement considéré pour ce que tu es.."_ _  
_Le ténébreux ne savait pas de quelle façon il devait réagir, il n'en savait que trop peu sur ces fameux peuples dont parlait le blond, mais une question lui vint tout de même à l'esprit : _  
_ _"Suis-je le seul à être simplement considéré pour ce que je suis ?"_ _  
_Cervus afficha un air surprit, avant acquiescer négativement. _  
_ _"Nous ne connaissons pas le peuple de Yuki, mis à part vous deux, il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette école."_ _  
_Dit-il lentement, comme s'il hésitait sur l'exactitude des informations qu'il était entrain de donner. L'autre ne répondit pas, créant un vide dans la conversation qui gêna légèrement le blond, avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole : _  
_ _"Viens avec moi, tu vas choisir tes cours."_

Ils sortirent de la pièce, puis après avoir traversés une nouvelle fois les couloirs, se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans le bureau de Cervus. Ce dernier prit alors le dossier qu'il avait rangé avec les autres un peu plus tôt, il le posa sur le bureau avant de s'assoir doucement en demandant à l'autre de faire de même. _  
_ _"Je te propose d'étudier l'histoire, ça te permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur les deux mondes et leurs habitants. La physique et la chimie pour savoir comment et pourquoi nos dons peuvent interagir d'une façon totalement différente en fonction de l'atmosphère dans laquelle il se forme, et.."_ _  
_Il ne put terminer sa phrase que l'autre le coupa : _  
_ _"Je ne veux pas du savoir de vos professeurs, je veux apprendre, neutralement, ce que je ne sais pas"_ _  
_Le blond afficha un air surprit avant de ricaner tout en notant quelque chose sur le dossier. _  
_ _"Dans ce cas, je te propose de te rendre de temps en temps à la bibliothèque et au terrain. Tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses."_ _  
_Dit-il avant de relever la tête et de lancer un regard insondable à l'autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)


	6. Chapitre 5 - La compatibilité

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Iris, que le ténébreux avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, l'accueillit une fois de plus : _  
_ _"Certains de nos livres n'ont pas encore été rendus, mais tout d'abord : est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?"_ _  
_Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, ravie qu'un nouvel élève, à peine arrivé, vienne de lui même à la recherche d'un savoir que ne possèdent pas forcément les enseignants de l'école. _  
_ _"Je veux apprendre"_ _  
_Dit le nouveau sans même réfléchir, l'autre resta figée quelques secondes. _  
_ _"Apprendre ? Mais, nous sommes tous là pour ça ! Tu veux commencer par un sujet précis? Comme par exemple : ce monde, le notre, ton peuple ?"_ _  
_Dit lentement la rousse en dévisageant l'autre qui, sans même répondre, s'avança doucement dans les rayons.  
Il voulait apprendre, mais il voulait surtout comprendre. D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi seuls lui et cet illustre Yuki étaient-ils considérés pour ce qu'ils étaient ? Quels étaient vraiment ces deux mondes ? Et s'ils venaient de l'autre, que faisaient-ils sur celui-ci ? Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête.. _  
_Il y avait tant de livres, tant de savoir inscrit, tant de choses à apprendre et à comprendre, par quoi pouvait-il commencer ? Il prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, et sans même l'ouvrir, chaque mot que contenait chacune des pages s'inscrit dans sa mémoire avant d'en faire un long résumé, il reposa le livre avant d'en prendre un autre et de recommencer avec les dix premières étagères sous le regard attentif de la rouquine qui s'approchait doucement, l'air intrigué. Il s'arrêta, repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre :  
Le monde dont on lui avait parlé n'avait en réalité pas de nom, il était fait d'un seul et unique continent divisé en trois parties dirigées par trois dieux : le royaume des cieux, nommé "Le Mont Olympe" dominé par Zeus et aidé d'Héra et Hestia, le royaume des mers, appelé "L'Attique" dirigé par Poséidon, et le royaume inférieur, nommé "La Géhenne", gouverné par Hadès. Il existait des centaines de peuples et chacun d'entre eux contrôlait un élément en lien avec l'empire dans lequel il vivait.  
Zeus était le seigneur le plus puissant, il contrôlait le temps, aussi bien matériel qu'abstrait, Héra était la gardienne de la fécondité, Hestia était la protectrice du foyer. Poséidon, un seigneur un peu plus modeste, possédait et dirigeait les courants et les eaux. En revanche, il n'avait trouvé aucune information au sujet d'Hadès.

Il continua ses recherches, apprenant quelques péripéties des deux mondes. Il connaissait à présent les dons de quasiment toutes les créatures dont parlaient les livres de cette grande bibliothèque qu'il venait tout juste de passer au peigne fin, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui aurait pu le concerner lui ou Yuki, ni au sujet de leur présence sur Assiah, ni la moindre information sur ce satané dieu. Il soupira avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec Iris qui tenait, entre ses mains, un livre nommé "La compatibilité", remarquant qu'il n'avait pas absorbé les lumières de ce dernier, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avide du savoir qui pouvait lui être encore inconnu

 _"Je pense que ce livre pourrait peut-être t'aider à apprendre et comprendre beaucoup de choses.."_ _  
_Dit-elle doucement en lui tendant le livre, le ténébreux le prit. _  
_ _"Lorsque deux personnes s'affrontent, leurs pouvoirs blessent ou explosent, mais si ils s'assemblent et conçoivent une nouvelle forme, c'est que les deux personnes sont compatibles."_ _  
_Dit-il lentement en lui redonnant le livre. _  
_ _"Seules les personnes d'un même peuple le sont"_ _  
_Compléta la petite rousse en récupérant le bouquin. _  
_ _"Nous ne sommes que peu à vivre sur Assiah mais nous sommes minimum deux par peuple, à toi de trouver ton confrère"_ _  
_Ajouta-t-elle en posant le livre sur l'une des étagères avant de disparaître entre les rayons, laissant le ténébreux planté là. Il sortit de la bibliothèque, repensant à ce que venait de lui dire la rouquine, une voix familière résonna un instant dans sa tête _"Imagine ça en grand.."_ disait-elle, il repensa alors à sa deuxième rencontre avec Yuki, leurs dons ne s'étaient-ils pas entremêlés pour créer "une nouvelle forme"..?

Son "confrère", comme l'avait si bien dit la rouquine, n'était donc pas bien loin sur Assiah, voilà une question qui n'en était plus une, mais qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi aucun peuple connu ne leur correspondait-il ?  
Et si aucune de ces réponses ne pouvait se trouver dans ces livres, où pourrait-il bien les trouver ? Et d'ailleurs, avant de perdre la mémoire, avait-il les réponses à toutes ces questions qui tournaient en ce moment dans sa tête ? Il y avait tant de choses à savoir et pas assez de travail pour en compenser.. Ce monde qu'était Assiah lui sembla alors soudainement dénué du sens et de la logique qu'il aurait dû, selon lui, posséder.

À présent que le contenu de chaque livre de cette bibliothèque était gravé dans sa mémoire, où pourrait-il bien trouvé les réponses dont il avait tant besoin de connaître à ce moment même ? Il n'en savait rien, mais trouver Yuki lui sembla la solution la plus plausible à ses questionnements, peut-être trouveraient-ils les réponses ensembles, après tout, ils devaient sûrement être, tout deux et si ce n'était pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, moins pour l'argenté, dans la même situation.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque avant de se rendre dans le hall, il observa l'endroit de bas en haut, mais n'y trouva personne, les couloirs étaient calmes. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du manoir, mais pas de Yuki en vue, à croire que quand on avait besoin de lui, il se volatilisait comme par magie. À qui pouvait-il bien demander un endroit particulier où il pourrait, peut-être, trouvé la fameuse chevelure grise sombre ? Il tenta de trouver Cervus, mais celui-ci, tout comme l'autre, semblait avoir disparu.  
Malgré le monde qui peuplait l'école, cette dernière sembla bien vide au ténébreux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il trouvé les deux seules personnes pour qui il avait un minimum d'affection et d'intérêt ?  
De nouveau dans le hall, il jeta un coup d'œil aux vitres, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas cherché dehors, il avait donc encore une chance de trouver ceux qui pourraient, possiblement, l'aider.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, la traversa sans même l'ouvrir. Arrivé dehors, il parcouru les allées, découvrant une fois de plus les étranges rosiers qui décoraient l'entrée.  
Tant de couleurs différentes les unes à côté des autres l'intriguait, pourquoi ces rosiers étaient-ils à cet endroit précis ? Avaient-ils poussés naturellement ? D'où venaient-ils ? Il trouvait ça à la fois bizarre et captivant. Il en avait vu peu, mais ce peu n'était pas aussi coloré que ces plantes.  
Il marcha, faisant le tour de la cour et du manoir, sa tête et son torse commencèrent à lui faire légèrement mal. Un flocon de glace éclata sur son nez lorsque Yuki apparu devant lui, la tête en bas, les cheveux plongeant vers le sol, il avait un air idiot accroché au visage, il était souriant mais semblait tout de même légèrement inquiet.

 _"Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu fais cette tête?"_ _  
_Dit l'argenté en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre. _  
_ _"Es-tu mon confrère?"_ _  
_Demanda le ténébreux sans même faire attention à ce que Yuki venait de lui dire. Il se retourna, posant ses pieds au sol, il fronça les sourcils en soupirant alors que ses cheveux lui tombèrent d'un seul coup devant les yeux. _  
_ _"C'est à cause de ça?"_ _  
_Le questionna l'argenté en sortant de sa poche la boule de neige violette qu'avaient créée leurs dons un peu plus tôt. Le ténébreux acquiesça. _  
_ _"Avant de créer ça, ma boule de neige a explosé"_  
Reprit l'argenté en faisant tourner l'objet glacé entre ses doigts, l'autre détourna le regard, il avait négligé ce détail qui pouvait s'avérer bien plus important qu'il aurait pu le penser. _  
_ _"Soit ça explose, soit ça s'unit, pas les deux, c'est la règle"_ _  
_Continua Yuki d'une voix triste, l'air perdu. Il prit la boule de neige dans la paume de sa main, et la fixa un instant avant de reprendre : _  
_ _"Je ne comprends vraiment pas.. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ?"_ _  
_Exos tourna la tête brusquement lorsque la voix de l'autre s'assombrit en prononçant ses derniers mots. Son regard était vide, perdu dans les scintillements de la neige violette. Un mince sourire déforma lentement le visage du ténébreux avant qu'il ne dise : _  
_ _"Tu voudrais ressembler aux autres, mais c'est impossible."_ _  
_L'argenté releva la tête, ces mots l'avaient transpercé, et l'expression de l'autre lui fit écarquiller les yeux, Exos semblait possédé. Une fine électricité mauve virevoltait autour de son corps, et il cru distinguer, sous ses yeux blancs, deux iris d'un gris pale. _  
_ _"Regarde nous, nous sommes si différents des autres, si différents l'un de l'autre.. Nous ne pouvons pas ressembler à ceux qui vivent ici, car les paires sont identiques, mais nous, c'est notre totale opposition qui fait que nous sommes si proches.."_ _  
_Il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase à l'oreille de Yuki, ce dernier recula, cette voix si grave au creux de son oreille l'avait fait frisonner d'effroi. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un instant, avant que l'électricité flottant autour du ténébreux ne se dissipe. _  
_ _"Exos.. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"_ _  
_L'interpellé pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air incompréhensif. _  
_ _"J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?"_ _  
_Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux puis hésita quelques instants avant de répondre : _  
_ _"En fait, ça dépend de quelle manière on voit les choses.."_ _  
_Le temps se figea, un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, l'un comme l'autre ne savait quoi penser, les mots du ténébreux résonnaient dans la tête de Yuki comme une délicate mélodie qui vous déchire lentement les tympans. L'argenté fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en rangeant l'objet glacé dans sa poche, et dit d'un ton sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas : _  
_ _"Rentrons."_

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)  
_


	7. Chapitre 6 - La foudre de justice

_"Rentrons."_ _  
_ _  
_Le ténébreux acquiesça, et d'un pas lourd, ils retournèrent dans le manoir. La tension entre les deux pouvaient se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, et bien que Yuki en était complètement bouleversé, l'autre, lui, ne ressentait pas le moindre tourment.  
Arrivé dans le hall, ils tombèrent face à Cervus accompagné d'un vieil homme. En voyant ce dernier, le ténébreux se précipita face à lui et prit sa main entre les siennes, tout deux avaient les yeux brillants, mais si l'un était tout émoustillé, l'autre semblait légèrement attristé. _  
_ _"ça faisait tant d'années que je n'avais pas vu ton visage.. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau, tu es toujours aussi maigre.."_ _  
_Dit le vieil homme en posant sa main libre sur le visage qui lui faisait face, l'autre esquissa un léger sourire en entendant ces paroles. _  
_ _"Tu as découvert bien plus de sentiments humains en 2 jours avec ces idiots, qu'en tant d'années avec moi, mon ami.."_ _  
_Reprit le gardien en retirant sa main du visage de son vis-à-vis et souriant tristement alors que les deux autres fronçaient les sourcils _  
_ _"Qui traitez-vous d'idiots, vieil homme?"_ _  
_S'emporta légèrement Yuki qui, tout comme Cervus, assistait de loin à la scène. Le vieil homme en question tourna lentement son regard vers son interlocuteur, il le dévisagea un instant, l'air surprit, avant de sourire : _  
_ _"L'émeraude de tes yeux et la neige polluée de tes cheveux trahissent une profonde mélancolie dont tu ignores l'origine.. Tu fus certainement et sera de nouveau, un jour, le parfait opposant de celui que tu surnommes "Exos", Yuki."_

À l'entente de cette phrase, l'interpellé se remémora la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir un peu plus tôt avec le ténébreux, mais s'il ne réagit pas, Cervus, lui, fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le gardien plongea son regard dans celui invisible un instant avant de demander :  
 _"Penses-tu que rester ici soit réellement quelque chose de bon pour toi?"_ _  
_Exos baissa la tête, il ne savait pas quoi répondre _  
_ _"Autrement di t: Est-ce mieux pour toi de vivre dans un manoir avec ceux de ton monde, ou vivre enfermé dans une tour avec un vieillard ?"_ _  
_Questionna l'argenté, un ton mesquin à la clef, et un sourire arrogant au visage. Exos se raidit d'un coup, le gardien baissa la tête, tandis que Cervus haussa les sourcils en demandant d'une voix sèche : _  
_ _"Mais enfin, Yuki, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"_ _  
_L'interpellé fusillait du regard celui qui gardait le visage incliné, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne dise tristement : _  
_ _"Je n'ai pas fait ça par cruauté, j'ai juste tenu mes promesses"_ _  
_Yuki fit claquer sa langue, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter le ténébreux qui lâcha soudainement la main du vieil homme. _  
_ _"C'est vous l'idiot, dans l'histoire"_ _  
_Répondit-il sèchement. Une flèche invisible transperça le cœur du gardien dont les paupières commencèrent à s'emplirent de larmes, Exos écarquilla les yeux face à cette image, il se retourna lentement vers l'argenté, et alors qu'une fine électricité violette commençait à danser tranquillement autour lui, il pointa sa main dans la direction de celui qui lui faisait face et murmura : _  
_ _"L'arrogance est un défaut qui ne devrait pas exister"_ _  
_Deux iris grises fendues par des pupilles en formes d'épée apparurent une seconde dans ses yeux vides : le temps que l'électricité violette passe de son corps à celui de Yuki. Ce dernier fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière, il se releva brutalement, sa respiration s'accéléra, il n'avait aucune séquelle physique, mais tout l'intérieur de son corps le brûlait. Il tenta de faire tomber de la neige autour de lui, mais celle-ci fondit instantanément, il écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber, évanouit. _  
_Cervus se précipita vers l'argenté, et le secoua légèrement. _  
_ _"Mon ami.. La foudre de justice était-elle réellement utile?"_ _  
_L'interpellé se retourna vers le gardien, les larmes de ce dernier avaient séchées, mais ses yeux demeuraient légèrement rouges. Exos détourna le regard, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait aucun regret, mais pourquoi l'autre avait-il donné un tel nom à son don ? C'était étrange, mais ça sonnait bien.. Une pluie de flocons envahit la pièce, les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans la direction de Yuki qui commençait à reprendre connaissance, il se redressa et fixa le ténébreux. _  
_ _"Exos, t'es méchant.."_ _  
_Dit-il d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras sur son torse, ce qui fit doucement sourire le concerné. _  
_ _"Tu n'étais plus toi-même"_ _  
_Répondit-il simplement. En entendant la voix du ténébreux, le gardien afficha un air surprit avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. _  
_ _"Je suis désolé.."_ _  
_Continua Yuki en baissant le regard. _  
_ _"Ta voix a changé"_ _  
_Tous se tournèrent vers le vieillard qui se sentit gêné d'avoir laissé échapper cette phrase qu'il croyait avoir seulement pensé.. _  
_ _"C'est difficile à expliquer.. Autrefois, tu avais une voix plus grave, plus douce, plus sévère, plus mélo-dramatique.. "_ _  
_Cervus aida l'argenté à se relever, puis s'approcha du gardien _  
_ _"Ce n'est pas sa voix qui a changé, mais la façon qu'il a de parler"_ _  
_Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre. _  
_ _"Vous avez sûrement raison"_ _  
_Répondit simplement le vieillard.

Le blond proposa alors de se rendre dans son bureau, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs lentement. Une fois tous les quatre dans le bureau de Cervus, celui-ci sortit le dossier de son nouvel élève puis l'ouvrit sous le regard attentif des trois autres _  
_ _"Bien, monsieur, pouvez-.."_ _  
_Le blond ne put terminer sa phrase que l'interpellé le coupa : _  
_ _"Appelez-moi Armand"_ _  
_Le ténébreux esquissa un mince sourire, ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de son gardien de dévoiler son prénom, même lui, son propre protégé, l'entendait pour la première fois.. _  
_ _"Armand, auriez-vous quelques informations au sujet d'Exos?"_ _  
_Reprit Cervus, le vieil homme plissa légèrement les yeux _  
_ _"Je vous demande simplement son véritable prénom, son âge, et une possible idée de son peuple"_ _  
_Continua-t-il, mais l'autre restait sceptique, comme s'il lui demandait de révéler quelque chose de capital. _  
_ _"Vous saurez tout ce que vous voulez savoir lorsque mon protégé aura récupéré sa mémoire."  
_ Répondit simplement le gardien. Cervus soupira puis réfléchit un instant. _  
_ _"Il est possible qu'il ne retrouve jamais ses souvenirs, et s'il vous arrivait malheur, je ne pourrai pas aider Exos si je ne connais rien de lui.."_ _  
_Armand sourit à ces paroles, ce qui étonna son interlocuteur. _  
_ _"Ne vous en faîtes pas, la mort ne viendra que lorsque j'aurais terminé ce que j'ai à faire ici, je lui fais confiance."  
_ Dit-il lentement en tournant son regard vers le ténébreux qui leva un sourcil, le visage du blond se raidit. _  
"N'en soyez pas si sûr, la mort humaine est imprévisible"  
_ Dit-il lentement, dévoilant une bien triste vérité, mais le vieillard ne semblait pas de cet avis, continuant de sourire tel un imbécile heureux, il répondit simplement sur un ton indéchiffrable: _  
"Que vous dîtes.."  
_ Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, Cervus affichait une expression sévère et semblait essayer de lire dans le regard de l'autre, mais il finit par abandonner après quelques instants. _  
"Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne connaissons pas le peuple d'Exos"  
_ Yuki sursauta légèrement, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, il s'était involontairement incrusté, le ténébreux lui tapota l'épaule avant de désigner, du menton, la poche de son sweat. _  
"Nous sommes peut-être confrère.."  
_ Dit d'une petite voix l'argenté en sortant la boule de neige violette de sa poche. Cervus écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'objet glacée. _  
_ _"Mais, nos dons ont quand même explosés avant de créer ça.."_ _  
_Continua-t-il en baissant les yeux. La mâchoire du blond semblait vouloir embrasser le sol, il était si étonné qu'il se mit à bégayer :  
 _"Mais, vous êtes complétement différents, ce n'est pas possible!"_ _  
_Le ténébreux esquissa un mince sourire tandis qu'Armand se mit à rire aux éclats _  
_ _"Pourtant, regardez ces deux oiseaux ! À une totale opposition près, ils sont les mêmes !"_ _  
_Cervus prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant avant de dire : _  
_ _"J'aurais dû y penser.. Ils sont sûrement le résultat d'une des expériences d'Hadès.. Vil dieu qu'il puisse être.."_ _  
_Le gardien fronça les sourcils. _  
_ _"Vil dieu? Vous savez, Hadès n'était pas comme ses frères. Il n'y avait pas uniquement du mal ou du bon en lui. Il était juste, il punissait autant qu'il récompensait, il lui arriva de remplacer Zeus lors de ses absences."_ _  
_Cervus releva la tête et dévisagea longuement le vieillard _  
_ _"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"_ _  
_Le vieil homme ria légèrement sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna le regard tout en continuant de sourire. _  
_ _"Rien d'important"_ _  
_Répondit-il simplement avant de regarder son protégé qui retroussa les lèvres en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Armand se leva, et s'excusa tout en demandant à discuter seul à seul avec le ténébreux.

Ils se rendirent dans les jardins, le vieillard admira intensément le paysage quelques instants avant de faire face à l'autre, et de sortir, de la poche intérieur de sa veste, un vieux livre à la couverture argentée et aux gravures tribales dessinées d'un noir d'encre.  
 _"Il pourrait t'être utile"  
_ Lui dit-il en lui tendant l'objet, l'autre fronça les sourcils puis fixa son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux en demandant: _  
"De quoi parle-t-il?"  
_ Le gardien sourit en admirant l'objet, puis reprit: _  
"De choses que tu connais et d'autres que tu ignores encore, prend-le, tu verras par toi-même en testant"  
_ Exos hésita un instant avant de prendre le livre entre ses mains. Il inspira un grand coup, chaque mot, chaque information se grava dans sa mémoire en un éclair. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche, l'air perplexe, sous le regard amusé de l'autre qui affichait un sourire idiot. _  
"Avant de retrouver ta mémoire et pouvoir, finalement, suivre un nouveau chemin pour comprendre ce que tu fais ici, tu devras apprendre tout ce que tu as oublié, tout ce qui a fait de toi qui tu étais, et tout ce qui t'as détruit, mon ami"  
_ Reprit Armand d'une voix douce à la fois rassurante et tranchante sous le regard totalement perdu du ténébreux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)  
_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Un livre étrange

Exos était étendu sur son lit, les écrits du livre que lui avait donné Armand tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, mais, comment pouvait-il tester tant de choses ? Ce livre était infernal, c'était un gros tas de définitions misent bout-à-bout.. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.  
Il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, particulièrement au moment où le comportement de Yuki était devenu étrange : Armand avait donné un nom au don qu'il avait utilisé contre l'argenté.. Il soupira, "La foudre de justice", ça sonnait vraiment bien.  
Où pouvait-il bien avoir trouvé cette appellation.. Soudain, le ténébreux se redressa en sursaut : _  
_ _ _"La foudre de justice ?"__ _  
_Il écarquilla les yeux, c'était plus que certain : il avait lu ce nom dans le livre, il fixa ce dernier qui était posé à côté de lui avant de le toucher  
 _"La foudre de justice : Sert à punir n'importe quel coupable : elle défit tout les éléments, c'est une base."_  
Il resta figé, c'était donc ça qu'avait voulu dire Armand ? Était-ce ses dons qui étaient tous regroupés dans ce bouquin ? Et maintenant qu'il connaissait la théorie, il n'avait plus qu'à tester la pratique..  
Mais, comment faire ? C'était maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il avait tant de questions à poser à son gardien. Sa poitrine le serra et ses mains devinrent moites, un éclair violet éclatât entre ses doigts et le livre fut projeté contre la porte, lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, il s'ouvrit sur une page recouverte de dessins. Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils et se leva pour ramasser l'objet. Si les mots que contenaient les pages s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, il semblait que les caricatures soient passées à la trappe..  
Il détailla du regard le croquis : il s'agissait d'un pentacle entièrement dessiné d'une intense couleur verte, gravé de trois mots dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il ne lui sembla pas étrangère, son regard se tourna vers la définition inscrite à côté.  
 _"L'invocation du familier: Crée la bête la plus puissante possible à l'image momentanée de celui qui l'invoquera."_  
Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, puis retroussa les lèvres en fixant à nouveau le pentacle, il tourna légèrement le livre pour tenter de voir correctement les trois mots, ça avait sûrement été écrit avec une vieille plume, l'écriture noire avait légèrement bavé entre les mots. Il finit par réussir à lire lentement chaque syllabe : _  
_ _ _"Venite ad me.."__ _  
_Il pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait ce que ça voulait dire.  
Une vive lumière verte émanant du sol attira son attention, le pentacle du livre s'était dessiné tout autour lui, il écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant la définition, une légèrement excitation l'envahit tandis que, face à lui, apparaissait un masse sombre. Il laissa tomber le livre au sol. La clarté devint de plus en plus éblouissante avant de disparaître soudainement, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité totale, comme si la lumière du jour ne pouvait plus traverser les vitres. Un craquement résonna dans la pièce, le ténébreux tourna légèrement la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un squelette, il avait la tête d'un faucon, un tronc de cheval, des pattes s'achevant par trois griffes énormes dont l'une avait une implantation plus haute, une longue queue s'achevant par un lourd triangle osseux, et deux longues ailes repliées contre ses côtes. Exos écarquilla les yeux tandis que le monstre d'os relevait le tête et semblait observer la chambre, il faisait la même taille que le ténébreux et devait faire plus de trois mètres de long. Lorsque les deux regards invisibles se croisèrent, la bête posa ses coudes contre le sol et inclina la tête vers les pieds du ténébreux qui ne savait que faire, il hésita un instant puis posa sa main sur le front osseux qui lui faisait face. Le monstre se releva lentement, faisant s'entre-choquer ses côtes.  
 _  
_ _ _"Tu es mon familier.."  
__ Murmura Exos en le dévisageant, et comme s'il avait comprit, l'autre acquiesça dans un lourd craquement. Il avança, passant à côté du titan d'os, l'admirant, et caressant lentement sa colonne vertébrale.  
Entre Assiah et La Géhenne, il en avait lu, des descriptions de créatures, dans les livres de la bibliothèque, mais rien n'était semblable à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, et puis, qu'est-ce que signifiait exactement le mot "familier" ? Il lui fallait une réponse, maintenant. Il sortit de la chambre en précipitation, et fit quelques pas avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Yuki qui le regardait avec des yeux en formes de soucoupes, le ténébreux fronça les sourcils, regardant l'autre d'un air interrogateur. _  
_ _ _"Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de traverser tranquillement la porte de ta chambre le plus normalement du monde ?"__ _  
_Demanda l'argenté avec une voix totalement troublée, l'autre haussa les sourcils en se retournant. Effectivement, il n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir la porte et était passé au travers sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, tandis que l'autre le dévisageait d'un air suspicieux avant de dire d'une voix légèrement sarcastique : _  
_ _ _"Tu es si spectral que même les objets ne te voient pas"__ _  
_Exos retroussa les lèvres, il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que voulait dire l'argenté, il détourna le regard en réfléchissant, mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le monstre d'os qui l'attendait bien gentiment juste derrière cette porte. _  
_ _ _"Sais-tu ce qu'est un familier?"__ _  
_Demanda-t-il simplement, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre au trait d'humour de l'autre qui leva un sourcil avant de se frotter le menton, l'air pensif, il acquiesça après quelques secondes : _  
_ _ _"C'est ton animal de compagnie, il te représente en tant que créature bestiale de notre monde. Si j'ai bien retenu le cours de l'année dernière, on peut même en avoir plusieurs en fonction de notre puissance. Chaque personne a une manière différente pour invoquer le sien, et personnellement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé.."__ _  
_Finit-il avec une petite mine triste scotcher au visage. Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils, alors ce fameux squelette titanesque le représentait ? À croire que sa maigreur était si flagrante que même son familier s'en retrouvait dénué d'articulations, de chair, et de sang. _  
_ _ _"C'est louche comme question"__ _  
_Résonna la voix de Yuki qui sortit l'autre de ses pensées. L'argenté plissa les paupières en s'approchant de son opposant avant d'appuyer son index contre son torse, le propriétaire de ce dernier ancra son invisible regard dans celui de l'autre qui disparu en un coup de vent.  
Exos écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, l'autre était tranquillement entrain d'entrer dans la chambre où logeait le monstre d'os. Le ténébreux se précipita, passant à travers la porte qui s'était refermé sur son nez. L'argenté faisait face au titan squelettique, il esquissa un léger sourire avant de lever un sourcil et demander, en se retournant vers l'autre : _  
_ _ _"C'est ton familier ?"__ _  
_Le ténébreux fronça légèrement les sourcils en retroussant les lèvres avant d'acquiescer. Le regard de Yuki de posa de nouveau sur le fossile vivant, il siffla légèrement, avant de plaisanter : _  
_ _ _"Sale bête"__ _  
_Une plaisanterie qui ne sembla pas plaire au concerné qui déploya ses deux ailes gigantesques, les heurtant au plafond par la même occasion, et approcha son énorme bec du visage jusqu'à doucement heurter le nez de l'argenté qui commença à légèrement paniquer. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que le temps ne se fige, un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Yuki n'osait pas bouger, le monstre face à lui semblait prêt à le décapiter au moindre mouvement brusque.  
La bête commença, lentement, à replier ses ailes, gardant son regard invisible ancré dans celui effrayé. Il recula légèrement, ne lâchant en aucun cas le regard de l'autre qui soupira intérieurement. Ils restèrent dans cette position une vingtaine de secondes, s'observant, avant qu'en un éclair, le titan d'os ne déploie, à nouveau, ses ailes dans un nombre de craquements complétement euphorique, Yuki sursauta brutalement avant de perdre son équilibre, tombant lourdement au sol, il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, faisant, une fois de plus, face au monstre d'os, sous le regard incompréhensif du ténébreux. La bête cambra le dos, soulevant ses pattes avant, prêt à écraser l'homme à terre, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par la voix du spectateur résonnant dans la pièce : _  
"Pourquoi s'emballer ? Ce n'était que de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ?"  
_ La bête resta complétement statufiée, tandis que l'argenté, à moitié mort de peur, acquiesçait par de gigantesques mouvements de tête.  
Le temps se figea à nouveau. Ils étaient tout les trois immobiles, mais si l'un attendait une réaction, les deux autres réfléchissaient à la façon exacte dont ils devaient agir pour ne pas énerver leur vis-à-vis.  
Après quelques secondes, la bête posa doucement ses pattes au sol, baissant la tête et repliant ses ailes, avant que l'argenté ne s'étale de tout son long contre le parquet en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, avant de soupirer bruyamment de soulagement. _  
_ _ _"Tu sais, si tu avais pensé à geler ses os, tu aurais pu créer une couche de givre entre ses articulations, ce qui aurait pu empêcher ses mouvements de se faire correctement.."__ _  
_Dit le ténébreux d'un air légèrement amuser. L'autre le fusilla d'un œil après avoir posé ses bras au sol pour se relever, tout en répondant : _  
_ _ _"Tu comptes m'apprendre à me servir de mes dons ? Occupe-toi déjà des tiens, ce serait pas mal.."__ _  
_Une fois debout, il lutta un instant pour ne pas céder sous le tremblement incessant de ses genoux, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Exos avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur le bête qui gardait toujours son regard en direction du sol, fixant un point invisible. _  
_ _ _"Si Cervus apprend que tu as invoqué ton familier dans ta chambre, tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes.."__ _  
_Continua l'argenté en dévisageant l'animal. L'autre fronça les sourcils avant d'entrer dans une puissante réflexion : le directeur allait sûrement finir par le savoir, comment une créature pareille pouvait-elle passé inaperçue ? Mais, était-ce réellement un problème ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas monopoliser le terrain à lui tout seul pour tester les écrits de cet étrange bouquin, et puis, il n'avait pas prévu d'invoquer son familier, ça avait été involontaire.. Que faire ? Que faire..? _  
_ _ _"Si tu l'as invoquer, tu dois pouvoir le renvoyer"__ _  
_Dit simplement Yuki, sortant l'autre de ses pensées, mais alors que le ténébreux s'apprêtait à lui demander comment, l'argenté disparu en coup de vent. Il reporta son attention sur le monstre d'os qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara du corps d'Exos avant qu'un rictus ne déforme son visage, puis il articula lentement : _  
_ _ _"Bien que les cendres redeviennent cendres, je n'ai pas pour intention de te transformer en porcelaine. Relève la tête"__ _  
_La bête obéit doucement sous le regard attentif de l'autre qui perdit son sourire, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il venait de dire une chose pareille, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il fit le tour de la chambre, cherchant un réponse, en vain, puis repensa à la dernière phrase de Yuki. Renvoyer l'animal était, en effet, une solution, il pourrait l'invoquer à nouveau plus tard, mais comment faire ? Son regard s'arrêta sur le livre qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt. En tombant, les pages s'étaient tournées. Il le saisit en lisant attentivement ce qu'il y était inscrit :

 _ _"Les chaînes des dieux : Forgées par les flammes d'un phœnix à demi-mort puis refroidies dans les larmes des âmes en peine, elles sont indestructibles et si lourdes que même un vampire adulte est incapable de les soulever. Elles retiennent n'importe quelle créature."  
__ Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec son gardien dans la tour, les chaînes qui le retenaient lui avaient rongé la chair, ça n'avait pas été réellement douloureux, mais ses blessures le démangeaient, il fixa ses poignets, aujourd'hui il ne restait aucune marque de ces moments où il avait cherché à s'arracher la peau. Sa poitrine se serra et ses jambes s'engourdirent, d'une certaine façon, cette époque lui manquait déjà : chaque soir, Armand lui racontait sa journée, il lui disait toujours que, malgré les années, il avait la force de ses vingt ans et un cœur d'acier, il passait beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de sa maison et de ses champs de blé qu'il chérissait tant, il lui racontait des tas d'histoires dont le personnage principal était "un ange". Son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette pensée, ces histoires lui manquait. La voix et la présence de son gardien l'avait toujours rassuré, il avait beau l'avoir vu quelques heures auparavant, il ressentait un vide. Un vide que nul ne pouvait combler dans ce manoir, pas même Yuki malgré le lien qui les liait.  
Il soupira, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il devait penser, mais à une manière de renvoyer le monstre d'os d'où il venait. Il tourna les pages, ignorant certaines, et lisant attentivement d'autres :

 _ _"Le bouclier d'électricité : Qui le touche s'en trouvera électrocuté. Composé du même élément que la foudre de justice, on peut la cumuler dans les mains, la_ transformant en une petite tornade aux multiples éléments."_  
Il esquissa un mince sourire, voilà une action qu'il connaissait bien, c'était la première chose que son gardien lui avait apprit, et également la première chose qu'il avait montrer à Cervus.  
Il continua sa recherche. Chaque page était accompagnée de schémas et de marches à suivre pour "éviter les étincelles", comme il y était si bien noté. Après quelques minutes, il finit par retrouver la page concernant l'invocation du familier. Il la détailla du regard : il n'y avait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il passa à la page suivante, peut-être y était-il inscrit le sort inverse ? Mais rien de cela : juste une autre définition accompagnée de dessins, un fois de plus, il la lu attentivement, après tout, tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre devait bien servir à quelque chose : _  
___"La tempête d'éléments : Elle est composée d'une pluie de flammes, d'un vent glacial, d'un orage, et d'immenses nuages noirs."  
__ Une phrase simple, mais qui en disait beaucoup. Deux éléments complètement opposés, c'était invraisemblable, mais au vu de la bête se tenant face à lui, il fallait bien croire qu'avec lui l'impossible devenait possible, le blanc et le noir devenaient synonymes, et que le soleil et la lune devenaient identiques.. Il soupira, puis revint à la page précédente avant de froncer les sourcils : il lu attentivement l'écrit plusieurs fois de suite : la définition était la même mais alors pourquoi le pentagramme avait-il changé ? La couleur n'était plus la même, le vert avait ternis, et les mots avaient changés et ils étaient, cette fois-ci, dans sa langue. _  
_ _ _"Tu peux disposer"__ _  
_Dit-il simplement, lisant à haute voix la petite phrase gravée entre les branches du pentagramme. Ce dernier se créa autour du monstre, embrumant la pièce d'une sombre couleur verte avant de disparaitre, emportant l'animal avec lui. Exos se retrouva en face à face avec lui-même. Il soupira, voilà qui était fait, il savait à présent comment invoquer et renvoyer son familier, mais le fait que cette page ait changé le troublait. Ce livre n'avait décidément pas finit de le surprendre..

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)  
_


	9. Chapitre 8 - Cendres et flocons

Il resta, quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague, repensant à ce que lui avait dit son gardien tout juste avant de retourner à ses champs : _  
_ _"Tu devras apprendre ce que tu as oublié, ce qui a fait de toi qui tu étais, et ce qui t'as détruit"_ _  
_Il esquissa un mince sourire. Qu'il le fasse pour lui ou pour son gardien, qu'importe : il était décidé à arracher et s'approprier le savoir de ce livre.

Ça faisait bientôt un journée complète qu'Exos n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Il avait passé des heures à faire les cent pas, le livre entre les mains, lisant et relisant attentivement chaque page. Il était presque sûr d'avoir comprit la façon dont fonctionnait chaque note, ces dernières expliquaient les conséquences et les caricatures représentaient les circonstances ainsi que la manière de les utiliser, il ne lui restait, à présent, qu'à tester tout ça. Il posa l'ouvrage sur son lit, puis sortit, d'un pas décidé et la tête baissée, de la pièce. Après avoir traversé la porte, il sentit son corps passer au travers d'un deuxième objet, il fronça les sourcils puis fit volte-face, tombant face au dos d'un Yuki figé sur place. Un petit rire résonna dans le couloir avant que l'argenté ne se retourne lentement en disant :

 _ _"Je crois bien que le proverbe qui dit que les grands esprits se rencontrent ne trouvera jamais meilleur contexte..."__ _  
_L'autre ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il dire ? Il ignorait qu'il était capable de traverser des personnes, ils étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Un long silence s'installa avant que Yuki ne reprenne la parole tout en faisant rebondir dans sa main la boule de neige violette qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son sweat : _  
_ _ _"Tu allais où, comme ça, avant de me passer au travers ?"__ _  
_Un grand sourire se grava sur son visage alors qu'il fixait intensément le ténébreux, sortant ce dernier de ses pensées. _  
_ _ _"Au terrain"__ _  
_Répondit-il simplement avant de se retourner et continuer le chemin qu'il avait précédemment entamé, laissant l'autre planté au milieu du couloir. _  
_ _ _"On pourra s'affronter ?"__ _  
_Demanda l'argenté qui avait déjà rattraper Exos, mais ce dernier leva un sourcil : Yuki voulait se battre malgré le fait qu'il ai subit un coup de foudre de justice moins de deux jours plus tôt ? Le ténébreux reprit une expression neutre avant d'acquiescer doucement.

Après avoir traversé le manoir, ils arrivèrent au terrain. Par chance, ce dernier était désert. Ils entrèrent et se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yuki, il tendit ses bras, paumes face à face : entre ces deux dernières, se créa un long bâton de glace, il le leva en l'air avant de le planter de toutes ses forces dans la terre retournée qui se recouvra d'une épaisse couche de glace, capturant les chevilles de l'autre. Les vitres s'embuèrent tandis que des flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel, troublant la vision du ténébreux. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir une ombre qui ne pouvait être que l'argenté. Délogeant un peu brusquement ses pieds du givre, il commença à valser en arrière mais se rattrapa en grognant. Un bruit attira son attention : quelque chose fouettait l'air. Il releva légèrement la tête, et écarquilla les yeux face à la scène. Le temps avait ralentit : les flocons étaient figés dans leur course, Yuki avait un genou plié en avant et l'autre tendu en arrière, son bras gauche pendait mollement tandis que l'autre était lancé dans sa direction, il avait une expression concentré : les sourcils légèrement froncés, le nez retroussé, et les lèvres pincées. Le ténébreux cligna des yeux avant d'apercevoir une boule de glace face à son visage, il leva un sourcil en ouvrant la bouche puis attrapa l'objet avant de le fixer. La neige recommença à tomber et l'autre reprit sa position naturelle avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche

 _ _"Hein ?!"__ _  
_Hurla l'argenté, l'air ahuri. Exos afficha un sourire amusé puis ancra son regard invisible dans celui de l'autre à travers les flocons avant de faire sauté l'hydrométéore dans sa main gauche et d'y enfoncer ses ongles. Des filets d'électricité violette traversèrent ses doigts, colorant le morceau de glace d'un mauve laiteux. Une fois ceci fait, il s'empara correctement de l'objet puis le lança entre lui et Yuki. Au moment où la boule de glace entra en collision avec le sol, elle vola en éclats, libérant une légère brume électrique coloré de pourpre qui s'unit lentement à la neige, puis fit éclater chaque flocon un à un dans un bruit assourdissant.  
Exos se mit à rire légèrement face à la scène qui se déroulait face à lui : l'argenté gesticulait dans tous les sens pour esquiver les petites explosions, enchaînant les petits cris de douleurs. _  
_ _ _"Ce livre préconise par tout les moyens d'éviter les étincelles, et ironiquement, c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai pu créer.."__ _  
_Murmura-t-il, légèrement déçu de ses performances. Il reprit son sérieux puis replia les doigts de sa main gauche contre la paume de cette dernière, y enfonçant ses ongles par la même occasion. La brume se dissipa, la neige cessa de tomber, et les petits éclairs se stoppèrent, Yuki arrêta ses mouvements ridicules et soupira de soulagement, avant de dire, légèrement frustré : _  
_ _ _"Franchement.. J'aurais pu créer un arc pour me protéger, mais non, génie que suis : moi, je me mets à danser !"__ _  
_L'autre sourit d'amusement avant de tendre son bras gauche, doigts et paume en direction du sol givré, puis répondit :  
"Si danser consiste à avoir l'air d'un idiot, je pense que tu es certainement le meilleur dans ce domaine"  
Un grand pentacle orangé, et gravé de cinq mots illisibles, se dessina lentement autour de lui, tandis que l'argenté grinçait légèrement des dents _  
_ _ _"Comment dois-je le prendre ?"__ _  
_Demanda-t-il tout en affichant une expression à la fois vexée et séduite. La caricature se mit à briller de plus en plus fortement, aveuglant Yuki qui ferma les yeux pour garder ses rétines intactes. _  
_ _ _"Comme tu veux"__ _  
_Répondit simplement le ténébreux avant que, comme un flash, la lueur n'envahisse entièrement la pièce une seconde puis que tout ne s'assombrisse en un instant. Un puissant vent glacé se mit à valser entre les deux hommes tandis qu'un grand cumulus noir se formait au dessus du terrain. L'argenté papillonna des paupières avant de pouvoir les garder correctement ouvertes. Un éclair fouetta durement le sol, puis, une seconde plus tard, le tonnerre gronda de fureur tout juste avant que des perles enflammées ne se mettent à tomber du sombre nuage. Yuki écarquilla les yeux puis s'empara de son bâton, le faisant tourner au dessus de sa tête, créant une tornade de neige autour de son corps qui repoussa les flammes. Un mince sourire déforma le visage du ténébreux, il pointa sa main droite en direction du cyclone avant de la placer face à sa jumelle puis planta ses ongles dans les secondes phalanges des doigts de sa poigne gauche alors que son sourire s'agrandissait _  
_ _ _"L'inverse : Permet de créer l'opposé d'un don utilisé par l'adversaire"__ _  
_Murmura-t-il alors qu'une tornade d'eau se créait autour de lui. La pluie de flammes s'intensifia, se transformant en vapeur contre les deux cyclones qui se fusionnèrent, alternant flocons et gouttelettes d'eau dans leur tournoiement incessant. L'argenté fronça les sourcils en disant : _  
_ _ _"C'est vraiment n'importe quoi"__ _  
_Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux hommes pointèrent leur main droite en direction du résultat de l'union de leur dons. Un puissant jet de glace s'échappa du bâton tandis qu'un imposant éclair mauve s'évada de la paume du ténébreux. Les deux éléments entrèrent en collision à travers le cyclone avant d'exploser à l'intérieur de ce dernier, projetant les particules d'eau, de glace, de foudre, et de feu de part et d'autres de la pièce dans un bruit assourdissant. Un arc de glace se forma autour de l'argenté, le protégeant d'éventuelles blessures. Une fois tous les fragments de diverses matières délivrés de la tornade, ceux-ci s'envolèrent en direction du lourd cumulus. Un long silence s'installa sur le terrain, les deux hommes fixèrent attentivement le nuage jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair frappe la terre toujours givrée, réduisant le bouclier de Yuki à l'état de flocons. Des milliers de particules grises se mirent à tomber du ciel. Les confrères restèrent un moment perplexes. L'argenté cligna des yeux pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait n'était un tour de son imagination _  
_ _ _"Ce sont.."__ _  
_Commença-t-il, l'air ébahit, incapable de terminer sa phrase. _  
_ _ _"Des cendres"__ _  
_Continua doucement le ténébreux avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée. Derrière le mur de vitre se trouvaient plusieurs dizaines de personnes, élèves comme professeurs les fixant, même le directeur était présent, le bruit les avait sûrement attirés jusqu'ici, et si certains avaient les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, d'autres les avaient brillants d'admiration. Exos soupira d'exaspération : il semblerait que leur affrontement soit un spectacle bien divertissant, mais ce petit monde tombait bien : il aurait certainement besoin d'adversaires différents s'il voulait pouvoir tester tout son potentiel. _  
_La voix de l'argenté le sortit brutalement de ses pensées : _  
_ _ _"On reprend ?"__ _  
_Demanda-t-il simplement en agitant, à l'aide de sa main gauche, sa longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre recouverte de cendres. L'autre acquiesça lentement en dévisageant le paysage : l'eau qui ruisselait de la terre emportait avec elle les petites particules grisâtres tandis que le cumulus commençait doucement à se dissiper.

 _ _"Dis, Exos, t'aurais pas pris un coup de vieux ?"__ _  
_Demanda l'argenté avec un large sourire moqueur tout en pointant du doigt les cheveux de l'autre à présent entièrement recouverts de résidus cendrés. Le désigné esquissa un mince sourire avant de secouer tête, propulsant les cendres de part et d'autre de la pièce, retrouvant peu à peu leur couleur noire semblable à celle du plumage des corbeaux, ce qui fit légèrement frémir Yuki, avant de répondre d'une voix quelque peu sarcastique : _  
_ _ _"Ose dire celui à la chevelure d'or gris.."__ _  
_L'autre sourit de plus belle en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de invisible de son confrère. _  
_ _ _"Tu sais, j'ai eu de grands débats avec moi-même pour savoir si mes cheveux étaient gris sombre ou noir clair, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à une couleur dérivée de l'or.."__ _  
_Répondit-il en faisant sauté, dans sa main, son bâton glacé avant de l'empoigner et de le pointer en direction de l'autre qui cligna des yeux, le temps s'était à nouveau figé pour le ténébreux. Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération en voyant une masse glacée en forme d'éclair prête à lui transpercer la cage thoracique. _  
_ _ _"La carapace mélanique : Indestructible, elle permet de protéger de n'importe quelle violente collision."  
__ Murmura-t-il alors que sa peau se recouvrait lentement d'écailles noires et lisses qui reflétèrent la lumière de la pièce, le faisant briller de mille feux. Le temps reprit son cours en une seconde et le morceau de glace déchira le t-shirt du ténébreux puis se brisa contre la peau écailleuse. Yuki fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de lever un sourcil face à l'apparence de l'autre. _  
_ _ _"Dérivée ? L'or gris n'est-il pas, pour toi, une couleur à part entière ? Penses-tu que ce soit pareil pour nous ? Crois-tu que ne sommes pas des créatures unique en notre genre ? Nous soupçonnes-tu de n'être qu'une pale modification d'une espèce pure ? Comme c'est cruel..."__ _  
_Demanda Exos en arrachant le tissus déchiqueté de son torse alors que sa carapace noire se retirait doucement, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse et son corps atrocement squelettique. L'autre écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche prêt à rétorquer quelque chose, mais en fut incapable, il resta simplement figé et muet face à la morphologie et aux paroles de son confrère.

Mis à part les murmures des spectateurs, plus aucun bruit ne parcouru la pièce, un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, si long que le ténébreux commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas visé juste dans son étrange raisonnement..  
 _ _"Avant que tu arrives, j'en étais persuadé.. Mais, j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois mon confrère. Je me fais passer pour un imbécile heureux pour cacher la terreur qui m'anime et fuir la réalité, alors que toi, tu ne t'es pas soucié de ce qui t'entourait, tu as seulement cherché à comprendre. Comparé à toi, je ne vaux pas grand chose.."__ _  
_Finit par répondre l'argenté en lançant un regard meurtri à l'autre qui sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement dans sa poitrine. _  
_ _ _"Aurais-tu oublié que ce sont nos différences qui font que nous sommes identiques ? Et puis, tu dis ne pas valoir grand chose, mais, as-tu déjà remarqué que tu es la seule créature capable de contrôler la neige ? Te rends-tu comptes à quel point tu es unique ?"__ _  
_Dit Exos d'une voix grave et douce qui résonna entre les murs vitrés. L'autre écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de retrouver son triste regard et de baisser la tête en répondant simplement : _  
_ _ _"Que de belles paroles.."__ _  
_À ces mots, son confrère grimaça légèrement avant de rétorquer : _  
_ _ _"Que de vérité"__ _  
_Yuki ricana. Le ténébreux écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque l'étrange petit rire de l'autre résonna dans sa tête telle une mélodie dont les notes étaient si lentes et détachées qu'elle en sonnait fausse. _  
_ _ _"Je me considère comme une erreur des dieux"__

* * *

 _ _Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)  
__


	10. Chapitre 9 - Folie et pacte

_"Je me considère comme une erreur des dieux"  
_ Dit l'argenté en relevant la tête avec un regard dénué de vie. Exos eu l'impression qu'une aiguille lui transperçait lentement de cœur, son sang se mit à bouillir, et sa peau déjà translucide laissa apparaître chacune de ses veines, la colère l'envahit, et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il inclina son visage vers le sol, il ne supportait le fait que Yuki puisse penser quelque chose d'aussi cruel, deux épées noires fendirent brutalement ses yeux vides avant que deux iris à la couleur d'argent ne se dessinent dans ces derniers. Le terrain s'assombrit doucement pour, finalement, finir par complétement plonger dans l'obscurité. Un éclair éclatât du corps d'Exos, et l'électricité pourpre, qui dansait autour de lui, illumina la pièce. Il releva progressivement la tête, réanimant l'argenté qui frissonna face au regard reptilien que lui lançait l'autre. _  
"Pourquoi penses-tu de cette manière ?"  
_ La voix du ténébreux fut grave et perçante. _  
"Cervus lui-même a dit que nous étions certainement le résultat d'une des expériences de ce vile Hadès !"  
_ Répondit Yuki d'une voix tremblante, valsant entre la peur et le chagrin.  
À l'entente de ces derniers mots, Exos se sentit encore plus furieux, la façon dont son confrère voyait les choses lui déplaisait particulièrement. La foudre tournaillant autour de lui se fit de plus en plus présente et éblouissante avant de commencer à éclater à certains endroits. Il sentit sa nuque et son dos brûler. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? _  
"Crois-tu que le directeur ait la science infuse ? Si ce dieu nous a bel et bien créé, qui sait si c'était par malice ou par désespoir ? Si nous sommes ses expériences, nous sommes aussi ses enfants"  
_ Finit par dire Exos sur un ton grave alors qu'il sentait ses brûlures déchirer lentement sa peau mais, sans pour autant faire attention à la douleur qui les accompagnait, il reprit : _  
"Cervus a une certaine connaissance, mais tu ne peux pas penser par toi même si tu utilises sa façon de voir les choses pour comprendre ce monde"  
_ L'argenté écarquilla les yeux, ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une gifle de la part de la réalité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le ténébreux avait l'impression de s'être dédoublé, étant à la fois spectateur et acteur de cette scène. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils intérieurement alors que la chair de son échine se lacérait en deux longues entailles. _  
"Cet homme n'est pas de notre espèce, alors comment pourrait-il se rendre compte ? As-tu remarqué qu'il veut tout savoir de nous sans pour autant nous dire quoi que ce soit sur lui ?"  
_ Continua-t-il d'une voix grave. Il leva sa main gauche en direction du ciel, tandis que son dos se recouvrait de sang noir. Les os à nu, il offrait une douce image de terreur à tous ceux qui assistaient à l'affrontement. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. L'électricité qui valsait toujours autour de lui se concentra dans son corps, le faisant briller d'une couleur mauve. _  
"Ne laisse pas la folie t'envahir, tu es capable de la maîtriser"  
_ Dit une voix que reconnu immédiatement le ténébreux alors que son cœur manquait un battement. Tout se figea. Alors qu'il était prêt à s'abandonner à cette frénésie qui le contrôlait, son gardien apparaissait, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il écarquilla les yeux. La lumière du jour transperça l'obscurité qui avait prit possession du terrain, et la lueur violette qui faisait scintiller sa peau disparue. Il tomba à genoux dans la terre encore légèrement givrée et prit son visage entre ses mains. Qu'était-il sur le point de faire ? Il aurait pu, si ce n'est pire, blesser Yuki et peut-être même tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène  
"Ne pense pas à ce que tu étais sur le point de faire, songe plutôt à ce dont tu as besoins pour te contrôler"  
Continua doucement Armand en se rapprochant de son protégé, ce dernier resta figé un instant avant de grimacer, il enfonça ses poings dans le sol, son dos à vif le faisait souffrir, il gémit de douleur alors que l'argenté se précipitait vers lui. _  
"Mon ami, tu as lu le livre que je t'ai offert, n'est-ce pas ?"  
_ Demanda le vieillard en s'agenouillant face à Exos avant de poser doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Le ténébreux prit une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer lentement _  
"Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire"  
_ Continua l'ancien gardien en lui relevant le visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il afficha un air surprit face aux prunelles reptiliennes, puis fronça les sourcils, fixant chaque œil un à un. _  
"Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ange de vos histoires ?"  
_ Demanda le ténébreux alors qu'un nuage d'électricité émeraude se formait doucement autour de lui tandis qu'Armand se relevait _  
"Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas suivit le chemin indiqué"  
_ Répondit-il en baissant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La brume colorée pénétra brutalement les blessures d'Exos avant de se refermer dans le même élan. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se lever. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, son iris gauche avait changé de couleur : passant de l'argent à un rouge carmin. Il fixa son gardien tandis qu'un sordide sourire lui déformait lentement le visage. _  
"Votre ange en est-il vraiment un ?"_  
Sa voix fut grave et douce lorsqu'il posa cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années. Le vieillard inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, il avait l'air quelque peu surprit mais affichait le même rictus mesquin que son protégé _  
"Qui sait ?"  
_ Répondit-il simplement sous l'air interrogateur de l'argenté. Les yeux du ténébreux dérivèrent en direction de Cervus, son affreux sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond lui lançait un regard sombre, emplit de haine, depuis l'intérieur du manoir. Sans perdre son expression, l'ancien gardien attrapa, de sa main droite, la mâchoire inférieur de son vis-à-vis, l'obligeant à planter ses yeux vairons dans les siens _  
"Pauvre traitre, toucher les mains de cet homme signifiait que tu lui offrais ta confiance, mais à ce que je vois, ce n'était pas le cas"  
_ Dit lentement le vieil homme en serrant les dents. _ _  
__ _"J'avais remarqué sa différence"  
_ Répondit immédiatement le ténébreux. Le gardien relâcha son emprise en fronçant les sourcils avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse en rétorquant : _  
"Ce n'était pas difficile, même moi j'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux"  
_ Exos perdit son sourire en une seconde en scrutant son vis-à-vis du regard, il plissa les paupières : n'oubliait-il pas un détail plutôt important ? _ _  
__ _"Dans ses yeux, vous dîtes.. Dois-je vous rappelle, mon cher Armand, que j'étais recouvert de cette satanée cape ?"  
_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et quelque peu sarcastique avant d'esquisser un mince sourire. _  
"Ah ! La bonne époque, n'est-ce pas ?"  
_ Répondit le vieillard entre deux éclats de rire _  
"Bien évidemment"  
_ Affirma le ténébreux. L'ancien gardien se calma puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, il afficha la même expression que celle qu'on peut lire sur le visage d'un père fier de son fils en disant, les yeux brillants : _  
"Mon ami, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec la personne que tu étais avant de perdre la mémoire, et ce jour se rapproche de plus en plus.."  
_ Il inspira un grand coup et reprit un air sérieux avant de continuer : _  
"Mais, j'ose espérer que tu as remarqué la richesse de tes dons et à quel point tu peux être puissant. Comprends bien que, ici, tu es la lune au milieu des étoiles, et pour ça, tu te dois faire attention"  
_ Ils se scrutèrent du regard quelques secondes.  
La lune au milieu des étoiles, disait-il ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était bien plus fort que tout les autres ? Son gardien avait, pourtant, précisé "ici".. Parmi les astres, la lune ne serait-elle pas un peu mystifiée ? _  
"Que réfléchies-tu ?"  
_ Demanda l'ancien gardien avec un léger sourire en coin. Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils : ne voulait-il pas plutôt dire "à quoi réfléchies-tu?" ; il ne comprenait pas la question qu'on lui posait. _  
"Que réfléchies-tu, mon ami ?"  
_ Répéta son vis-à-vis en tendant son index vers le ciel tandis que son sourire s'élargissait doucement. L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux; il avait lu, dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, que la lune renvoyait la lumière de la terre qui provenait elle-même du soleil, et si c'était pareil pour lui, ça voulait dire qui tirait sa puissance d'un autre être bien plus puissant que lui. Le vieil homme attrapa les mains de son protégé. _  
"La personne que tu étais n'est plus, mais tu peux encore la réanimer, la couleur de tes yeux en ait la preuve, mais pour ça,tu devras apprendre tout ce qui a fait de toi qui tu étais, et tout ce qui t'as détruit, mais avant, tu seras certainement contrains à provoquer la folie, retiens la, elle fait partie de toi mais elle ne doit pas te contrôler pour autant, mon ami"  
_ Lui dit-il d'une voix calme et douce avant de tourner la tête vers l'argenté _  
"C'est valable pour toi aussi, Yuki"  
_ Continua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Le sang de l'interpellé ne fit qu'un tour, il écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander ce que voulait dire l'ancien gardien, Cervus entra dans la salle, le pas rapide et les traits du visage tendus. _  
"Si l'affrontement est terminé, vous êtes priés de quitter le terrain."  
_ Dit-il d'une voix grave et sèche, mais si l'argenté acquiesça rapidement, les deux autres quittèrent le terrain sans même adresser un regard au blond.

Le trio traversa tranquillement les couloirs. Une fois arrivés devant la chambre d'Exos, ce dernier ouvrit la porte, laissant les deux autres passer devant lui. Le gardien s'installa confortablement sur le lit en soupirant avant que Yuki ne s'y asseye en tailleur. _  
"Puis-je vous poser une question ?"  
_ Demanda-t-il après un long moment de réflexion. Le vieil homme plaça son chapeau de manière à ce qu'il lui tombe sur le nez tout en souriant _  
"Ne viens-tu pas de le faire ?"  
_ Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique qui fit doucement rire le ténébreux qui s'était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse et les cheveux cachant son regard. L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel. _  
"Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez quand vous avez dit que c'était valable pour moi aussi ?"  
_ Le questionna-t-il en tournant la tête dans sa direction. L'ancien gardien perdit son sourire, il inspira un grand coup et releva son fidèle chapeau _  
"Vous êtes différents mais vous avez été élevés par les mêmes loups. La folie fait partie de vous, mais vous devez apprendre à la contrôler, sans quoi elle vous possèdera et vous ne serez plus capable de vous en défaire.. Elle a deux côtés.."  
_ Répondit-il lentement, cherchant, par moments, ses mots. Exos releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'argenté. _  
"La folie est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction, n'est-ce pas ?"  
_ Le vieil acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres : son petit protégé avait développé une nouvelle qualité : la perspicacité, qui ne pourra que lui servir et l'aider à retrouver sa place un peu plus tard. _  
"Comment pouvez-vous savoir autant de choses ?"  
_ Demanda Yuki après un petit instant d'hésitation. _  
"J'ai eu un bon précepteur"  
_ Répondit le vieil homme, le sourire aux lèvres. Son interlocuteur leva légèrement un sourcil tandis le ténébreux se redressait brutalement : il venait d'entendre une voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière, mais d'où venait-elle ? Il scruta la pièce du regard alors que les douces paroles incompréhensibles se transformaient en murmures presque inaudibles mais de plus en plus clairs. Il se retourna, fixant le mur une seconde avant de le traverser, marchant dans la direction qui semblait pouvoir le mener jusqu'au propriétaire de cette voix grave.  
L'argenté fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la porte, prêt à rattraper son confrère mais fut vite arrêté dans son élan par un ricanement de la part de l'ancien gardien :  
 _"Laisse-le, il reviendra vite"_ _  
_Dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux avant de rabaisser son chapeau.

Exos, lui, continuait de marcher à la recherche de cette étrange voix, il l'avait déjà entendu lorsqu'il vivait dans la tour. Il esquivait ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans même sans rendre compte, mais plus il se rapprochait de son but, plus celui-ci semblait s'éloigner. Finalement, il se retrouva devant le manoir, il fixa les rosiers un moment avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux avant que la voix ne résonne à nouveau : _  
_ _ _"Je veillerai sur vous"__ _  
_Susurrait-elle doucement avant de s'effacer avec le vent. Le ténébreux rouvrit ses paupières. Cette voix lui était nostalgique, mais n'appartenait à personne, ou du moins, pas dans cette école. Elle venait de beaucoup plus loin, mais ces mots n'avaient certainement pas été prononcés au moment même où il les avaient entendu : c'était un souvenir, ça ne pouvait rien être d'autre, il le savait. Il fit volte-face et sa vision se fit plus sombre tandis que ses pupilles se rétractaient un peu plus, son sang commençait doucement à bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il avançait lentement vers sa chambre, avant d'y pénétrer. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarquer sa présence, c'est pourquoi il prit l'initiative de se faire entendre : _  
_"Pourquoi êtes-vous si cachottier lorsqu'il s'agit de mon passé ?"  
Si Yuki sursauta comme un fou, le vieil homme, plus qu'habitué aux apparitions inexpliquées et inattendues de son protégé, ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, se contentant de relever son chapeau. _  
_ _ _"Car sans ça, ma vie et mes promesses n'auront servit à rien"__ _  
_Répondit-il doucement. Exos fronça les sourcils, et tandis que son sang semblait se refroidir, il repensa à toutes les histoires qu'avait pu lui raconter son gardien, mais ce dernier reprit : _  
_ _ _"Te souviens-tu, lorsque l'ange se rebella et dit qu'il valait mieux régner en Enfer que de servir au Paradis ? À ton avis, était-il possédé par la folie ou sain d'esprit à ce moment ?"__ _  
_Il avait le sourire aux lèvres en prononçant ces paroles. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Et si l'argenté réfléchissait aux deux possibilités, c'est à autre chose que songeait Exos. _  
_ _ _"Vous avez pactisé avec Hadès"__ _  
_Dit-il, comme une évidence. Et alors que son confrère écarquillait les yeux, l'ancien gardien perdait son sourire avant de se redresser, plantant son regard dans celui de son protégé, scrutant les iris de ce dernier. _  
_ _ _"Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais"__ _  
_Répondit-il avant de soupirer légèrement. Il se leva et, sans détourner le regard, avança doucement vers son interlocuteur, et si Yuki pâlit, les deux autres se dévisageaient. _  
_ _ _"Yuki et toi n'êtes pas confrères, vous êtes bien plus que ça"__ _  
_Continua-t-il d'une voix grave qui se voulait douce. _  
_ _ _"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"__ _  
_Demanda l'argenté d'une voix curieuse mais dont l'expression trahissait un lourd sentiment d'angoisse. Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du vieillard alors qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction _  
_ _ _"Certaines choses ne peuvent se voir que depuis l'arrière du miroir"__ _  
_Répondit-il simplement avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis qui fronça les sourcils, juste avant qu'on ne toque à la porte. Cervus entra doucement dans la pièce avant de demander à Armand une discussion privée.

Les hommes sortirent alors de la pièce, et Yuki prit l'initiative de les suivre, il s'envola dans un coup de vent glacial afin d'écouter discrètement la conversation tandis qu'Exos se retrouvait en face à face avec lui-même. Il fit le tour de la chambre puis entra dans la petit salle de bain, fixant son reflet dans le petit miroir accroché au mur. _  
_Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes suivit d'un flocon de neige un peu trop curieux avançaient lentement dans les couloirs. Celui aux cheveux d'or prit la parole avant que le silence ne s'installe trop confortablement entre eux : _  
_ _ _"J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de venir au manoir"__ _  
_Dit-il d'une voix calme. Yuki écarquilla les yeux, mais le vieillard, ni surprit ni attristé, resta de marbre. _  
_ _ _"Dans ce cas, je récupère mon protégé"__ _  
_Répondit-il sans même hésiter, l'autre grogna avant de rétorquer : _  
_ _ _"Exos n'est pas votre chien"__ _  
_L'ancien gardien esquissa un sourire à ces mots. _  
_ _ _"S'il l'était vous seriez certainement son jouet favori ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi il peut être capable, moi si. Je ne le considère pas comme mon chien, mais comme mon fils, et quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai juré, sur la lune, de protéger ce garçon, ou plutôt cette créature de la Géhenne, comme vous les nommez si bien, Cervus !"__ _  
_Répondit-il d'une voix qui commença par être ironique avant de finir tranchante. Le désigné grinça des dents un instant avant de réfléchir aux paroles de son vis-à-vis. _  
_ _ _"Un astre aussi instable.. Voilà qui est bien déloyal, comment la lune pourrait-elle tenir une promesse ?"__ _  
_La question du blond étonna l'autre qui leva un sourcil : _  
_ _ _"Pourtant, elle ne change pas, elle s'éloigne à mesure des millénaires, mais c'est son environnement qui la fait paraître différente"__ _  
_Rétorqua-t-il avant qu'un silence ne règne un instant entre les deux hommes sous le regard perdu de l'argenté. _  
_ _ _"Elle n'est même pas assez puissante pour créer sa propre lumière, elle reflète médiocrement celle de l'ultime puissance"__ _  
_Finit par répondre Cervus d'une voix sévère. _  
_ _ _"Mais, c'est ça qui fait sa différence. Sans son existence, les nuits d'Assiah et le royaume sous-terrain du deuxième monde seraient indéniablement plongés dans les ténèbres et l'obscurité."__ _  
_Compléta l'autre, sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles : il savait qu'elles ne pouvaient être réellement contre-dîtes, mais le blond trouva tout de même une forme d'insistance à son point de vue : _  
_ _ _"En quoi est-ce mal ?"__ _  
_Demanda-t-il sans grand intérêt. L'ancien gardien plissa les paupières avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis. _  
_ _ _"En quoi est-ce bien ?"__ _  
_Rétorqua-t-il, s'attendant à tout les réponses possibles et inimaginables. _  
_ _ _"Le règne d'Hadès s'achèverait enfin"__ _  
_Répondit Cervus au quart de tour. Le vieil homme soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel, puis demanda : _  
_ _ _"Qui se chargerait du sale boulot et de maîtriser les morts ? Croyez-vous que les autres dieux seraient, à eux seuls, capables de faire quelque chose de semblable ?"__ _  
_Yuki leva un sourcil : il avait toujours partager le point de vue du blond, mais il n'avait jamais songé à ce que Armand venait de dire.. _  
_ _ _"Oui, bien entendu."__ _  
_Approuva Cervus comme s'il avait la science infuse et que rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. L'autre soupira à nouveau.  
 _"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils jamais fait ? Auraient-ils peur de vaincre leur frère ou même de ne pas être assez puissant pour ? Ont-ils eu peur de la force des ténèbres et du travail qui s'ensuit pour les maîtriser ? Si Hadès n'avait pas été là depuis le début, le deuxième monde aurait, depuis bien longtemps et mille fois, plongé dans l'anarchie, vous en rendez-vous compte ?"_  
Rétorqua-t-il avant que le blond ne le fusille du regard. Ce dernier s'arrêta, l'autre fit de même puis ils se placèrent face à face. _  
_ _ _"Un simple humain ne devrait pas savoir autant de choses."__ _  
_Dit sèchement Cervus. Il leva sa main droite dans laquelle se forma une sphère dorée puis l'écrasa brutalement contre le front de l'ancien gardien. Celui-ci se laissa faire tandis que Yuki se figea, paniqué. _  
_ _ _"Vous êtes une nuisance, vieil homme."__ _  
_Continua-t-il, un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres alors que le visage l'autre s'inclinait lentement vers le sol.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :-)


End file.
